Fire Emblem: Radiant Knightmare
by The King Of Herons
Summary: It seemed like one ordinary day of hell for one fan fiction author. Waking up on the continent of Tellius under the guise of Mithos? Normal. Wandering aimlessly in life? Normal. Becoming a Self-Insert and Heron? Holy shit. I pissed someone off. Featuring Jay and Noah from Spellbinding Radiance as guides! Wahoo! But who's this cloaked male that follows me at every turn? Discontinued
1. Burning Into A New Reality

Ya know, most days I found myself sitting at a computer surfing the net and playing M.M.O.'s like RuneScape or Rusty Hearts. Today was just another one of those days, or nights in my case since it was two in the morning. I never really had much else to do, and I was waiting on a call from a possible job too. Just another typical lazy day for me. Never would I imagine being sucked into a video game's reality, aye?

Well, I was kicked out of a clan in RuneScape today or probably last night, since I got tired of the trolls in the clan and told them to shut the fuck up for once. Sometimes I was very irritated and screwing with me in any way was just a nightmare waiting to come out. That, and the last few days I had this pain in my back. It was like my back was about rip open or something. My parents commented on my hair turning more blonde, probably because of my mom's blonde hair as a teen and stuff, but I am pretty paranoid.

That sort of thing I really just had never paid attention too. I was more interested in the virtual world and the things that came with it. This was mah base. My man-cave. My bedroom I guess. Not like I was doing anything besides surfing the net at random. I pulled up fan-fiction to see I had a few messages, mainly all about the crappy feels I'd been having lately. My personal favorites were from Lunabell08 and FoxwolfJackson. Luna I had known since my first day on this site due to her Vampire Knight fan-fiction, Rina Tomonaga that had me on the floor laughing hysterically. John, or FoxwolfJackson's Fire Emblem fan-fiction Spellbinding Radiance caught my attention too and I've re-read both stories several times.

Well, this is when bad stuff happened. Case and point, the blue screen of death. My mind went blank for a moment, maybe a few minutes. But, when I snapped, my computer wound up outside via my closed and now shattered window.

"You stupid fucking piece of shit! I lost seven chapters!"

I couldn't fucking believe it! Every god damned computer I fucking touch always fucks up and breaks. I hate laptops enough as it is! I sighed, hoping through the shattered window after putting my gloves on and picking it up to see it had reset and was fine. This is why I bought this one, so my rage wouldn't end it! Super tough and shock proof! Damn, I must be a genius! Maybe I should just play a game on console or something. My computer seems out to get me now as it is.

Shuffling through my drawers and drawers of tools to no-life with, I pull out the Path of Radiance case and pop it open. This is followed by the disc being removed and blah blah you know what I'm doing. I put the disc in, turning on my T.V. and picking up a GameCube controller. At least I still had this game. At the time, I was working on a Fire Emblem fan-fiction with Rhiannon, the Princess of Daien and Soren's twin sister within. I guess the idea had been that Almedha had only enough time to send Soren away, while she was too late with Rhiannon whom Ashnard named.

That aside, the title screen came up and I pressed start of course. Then I saw my memory was corrupted. Now, with my Wii, this is normal. The slot is actually messed up a bit due to modding so I have to be extra careful. I pulled it out very slowly and slid it back in all the same, causing my files to appear and I selected the one with my second play-through on going. Mind you, I've done this three times but I deleted the wrong memory card before like a dunce. Yes, I'm known for not paying attention so to hell with it. I lost my Need for Speed Most Wanted data too. Luckily I had a save on my second memory card though. But I was on Ronnie and not Bull.

Though, as my luck would have it, the moment the game loaded the data my phone rang and it was my dad. He was at a bar with my uncle and told me to pick them up since they hadn't been out like this together in a long time. I swear I'm curse or something.

"Aye, dad?" I spoke into the phone, ready to come pick them up since I'd been dressed all night.

"Hey, your uncle is drunk and I might not be but, better safe than sorry. Come pick us up in the van alright?"

"Well I'll be there soon," I hung up and jumped up with a sigh, turning off the game. Man, something always managed to get in the way but I guess that's how it works in my life. I walked out of my room to see my little sister Chloe with a blanket around her, sleeping by my door. I sighed and lifted her into my arms with a quick crouch. She was supposed to sleep on the couch, but even at twelve she normally wound up sleeping with me. I never feel like a pedo either... she's my baby sister. Ah, I guess a twenty year old can't catch a break, just like the rest of the world right?

I pulled down the covers on my _mattress,_ seeing how I had only that since I got rid of the bunk beds that were in my room. They took up too much space, and this was comfortable. I tucked her in then moved to my stereo, turning on Mist's Theme from the Radiant Dawn sound track since she liked the song and left the room, heading for the door. A quick swipe from the coffee table and the key's where twirling around my finger as I slid out of the house. Hopefully, Chloe's kidney's wouldn't hurt her anymore.

I locked the front door and looked into the sky to see a full moon. They say weird things happen during the full moon so I have to wonder. A few steps and the driver side door was being opened and be hopping into start the minivan with a quick click of my seat-belt. I felt that phantom pain in my back again, causing me to stop in my pull on the gear shift. I let out a grunt, the pain finally subsiding for the umpteenth time tonight. It was really starting to bug me.

I put the van into reverse and backed out of the driveway, putting it into drive and sailing down the road slowly. Suddenly, my brother Josh and his teasing of me being adopted, him doing this stupid dance in front of the T.V. while I was trying to watch it came to mind. I couldn't wait to see him this weekend too... after so many months. I wondered how he was as I drove down the road to the street light and turned right. He said I wouldn't last a day were he was and I didn't doubt it either.

"AGH!" Suddenly that pain in my back exploded and I swerved the van, thankfully no one was out yet and I slowed down to ten miles per hour or so, eventually stopping on the roadside since it hurt so badly. What the fuck was wrong with my back?! I went o a god damned doctor and they could fine anything wrong with any scan they did! Every time that it flashed, a beautiful forest displayed in my mind, but I couldn't place it or anything. Had I seen this place or something? Well whatever! The last thing I need is phantom pain when I'm driving.

Apparently, a passing cop didn't like how I swerved and pulled over with me. I rolled down my windows and tried not to clutch at my back as the pain came back again and again.

"Have you been drinking tonight?"

"No. I'm actually going to pick up my dad and uncle from that sort of thing though. Sorry, I've been having these phantom pains in my back, and they flashed again. It took me by surprise due to how much... it hurt."

The officer didn't look the slightest bit convinced, and motioned for me to get out of the car. I unbuckled by seat belt and hopped out of the car. Yes, I opened the door to do so.

"Stand on one foot." Ahhh yes. The drunk test. I did so and kept my balance well.

"Please say your abc's from 'e' to 'l'."

"F, G, H, I, J, K, L."

"Hmm. mind if I take a look at your back son?"

"Go right ahead." I lifted the back of my shirt and looked over my shoulder to see his face just looking distant.

"Son, did you recently have this tattoo put on your back?"

...Tattoo? What? I'm way to much of a wuss for that. At the officers stare, I realized I spoke out loud and smiled awkwardly. He pulled me back to his cruiser and pulled out his shotgun. That, scared the crap out of me up until he shined his flash light to have the gun's barrel reflect my back.

"What the fuck is that?" At my question, the officer smirked and put his gun back. When did I get a tattoo? Maybe Chloe drew on my back with her pens again or something. She's good enough anyway.

"I'd get that checked out, son. I'll see you later, alrighty?" I nodded to the officer, him hopping into his cruiser to drive away, leaving me somewhat stunned. I shook my head and went back to the van, buckled up once more and started the engine before pulling back into the road.

I arrived at the bar in a good ten minutes, my dad and uncle talking outside as I pulled up on the roadside. This was a busy highway road at night, so they walked quickly over but they never made it.

One moment, I was watching them laughing, then next, they were shouting for me to jump out of the car, along with several others. I turned, like the typical person and tried to get out... but something hit the van. I was thrown through the windshield, glass tearing through me as i slammed into the pavement, seeing the van on fire and rolling towards me. Ha... my eyes were already closing as I felt many people pulling on me.

Was I going to die here...? I know I'm bleeding. I feel a massive piece of glass in my back, and then... I was on fire. Someone pulled my dad and uncle away as the van landed on me, saving them and leaving my legs to be crushed and body to burn. I screamed as I died, burning in the hellfire of gasoline, oil and flames. I wouldn't survive, and I knew it. I resigned myself, when a thoat came into my mind.

Ha... maybe I'll end up like John did.

_...You would want that? To brave the journey that Noah did_**_?_**

What the... who are you?

_Well... since you became friends with him.. I guess I'll do what I did for him._

Wait... J-Jay? LisaMa-

_Say my name and the deal is off._

Wait so its really you?

_Yes._

No bullshit?

_Yes..._

Okay... now she was just being like C.C. Fuck it then! I'm Lelouch! I accept the terms of your contract! Do I get a geass?

_...Really?_

Really really.

_No. Good luck, Mithos._

...Mithos? Mithos.

_I'll probably call you that to poke fun then. By the way... you have beautiful wings._

Whatever- wait what?

The dream or whatever you want to call it collapsed, my screams of pain and burning coming back to me now as I opened my eyes to a bright sun. I began to hear birds chirping, and maybe a small stream nearby. I also heard movement somewhere. Wait, how the hell can I even hear all that? Whatever, well I don't know why I woke up in a tree but okay guy. I suddenly realized I must have different clothes on and looked at myself, noting a pair of white gloves with an equally white set of robes.

_Keep dreaming pretty boy. I'm nice enough this time around to give you something you'd like. Noah had it easy since I dropped him right into the plot, you not so much. Actually... Noah tried sending you and he dropped you near the place you would find Elincia wit the mercenaries. Also, tell me what you want for an outfit._

Jin. Fuckin. Kisaragi.

_Really?_

Really.

_Have you ever even played BlazBlue?_

Yeah, I bought it a week ago and have practiced with Jin. He's just awesome enough. Ragna works too.. hehe maybe Hazama.

_No to Hazama. Period._

Killjoy.

_You should get going, I dropped you John's old Shine that Micaiah gave to him before he left. Ah.. I'm going to make you work for a sword like Jin's. I'll give you a slim katana if you want. I'll send the clothes later on when you earn them._

Oh hell no! I need Ice magic anyway! Which doesn't exist!

_Actually it does... its wind magic that masters use._

Right...

**_You said you were 'Saint Lehran' so I decided to give you staves and light magic. If you don't want to start with it, then get other things on your own alright? I won't be staying since I'm busy in real life, so later man. i'll help when able! Maybe this will get you out of your writers block!_**

...Fuck you Noah.

I looked around and did see Crimea Castle to the south, which meant the Greil's base would be somewhat east of my position I think. Oh boy. Walking. At least it was a plain and not a forest yet. Wait.

"Why am I in a tree...?"

I looked down to see I was pretty high up here. If I knew any better, I'd guess about a good fifty foot drop. So what, was this flight simulation now? What a great way to start this adventure of a death time. Get it? Because I died?!

_Hilarious Mithos._

Shut up I'm funny!

With that I stood very slowly, as I was scared like hell of falling out of a tree. I began to lower myself down, branch by branch since apparently my wings were bound in something under my clothes. Dammit. It took me a few hours to get down half way, but then on the very last branch I just had to slip and fall stright on my ass. A few minutes of choice language later, I pushed myself and took note of what I was wearing. It looked like Krad from D. 's robes. I wasn't complaining either, but my main problem was that with a fourteen foot wingspan. There was no way in hell I was going to be able to hide friggin wings this big! How did Naesala do that crap?!

I took note of two staves on my back, tied by a cloth belt and I have no clue what they are. Jay? Jaaaayyyyy~?

_Heal, Unlock and learn to count. The third one is Ward. You messaged us about a staff user and I wanted to turn you into a Mystogan if possible so..._

I'm not a guinea pig Jay.

_I know. They're cute pets. Oh wait, I guess you are._

Shut up.

Anyway, I steadily made my way through the forest, heading in whatever direction. Apparently it was morning so that wasn't a big problem in retrospect, but being a Laguz could cause... issues. I quickly thought to check myself, and pulled open my robes to a terrifying site. I... where... what? I slowly pulled my arms inside my robes, checking the clothes I thought had burned with me back on earth's pockets. I found a wii remote, why the fuck that was there I'll never know. I pulled out my grandma's cellphone which was dead, and just snapped it in half before throwing into the woods off the path into some bushes. I hate cell phones to the extreme.

Next I pulled out a pocket watch. The one I had made back home and it cost me about two grand. God, I'm such a fucking nerd man! Its the one from Pandora Hearts. You know the one Oz finds in Alice's grave? That one. At least I think its her grave, hell if I know. I pulled i through my robes, clicking it open for the melody to start playing. Yeah, I had went that far. I had even added in a music box by request to the craftsman. He just stared at me fr the lengths I was going, and even questioned why. I told him I wanted it to be a family heirloom one day, one to remind us how little time we have in this world and to cherish it I guess.

I'm a sentimental person, I'm a jackass too. I don't know, I always felt strongly about this sort of thing, but had never really acted on it. Maybe my will wasn't strong enough, but I could never be sure. Always.. half and half. I was never sure about anything, and I hated that about myself. The melody finally ended, and I quickly started walking once again. This was just one small path through one huge effing forest. I know I should probably stay off the path and all, but I just don't know. Where am I anyway? Tellius obviously, but for all I knew I was in southern Daien somewhere, possibly Gallia or Begnion. I had three staves, this slim katana I couldn't use for shit and I knew it, along with my watch and whatever was in my pockets still.

I continued my mini search and pulled out my violet lace from a Muramasa zanpakuto replica I had bought. I used this ribbon to remind me of a friend who.. passed away. Seeing how long my air was, I tried tying it up into a pony tail right fast, and failed utterly. It looked haphazard so I took the ribbon out and wrapped it around my left hand like a makeshift glove, tying it off at my wrist. I took notice to a golden bracelt I had on, and I have to wonder what the crap this thing is. Wait.. red gems. Ah. Blastia I was making for someone with my wrist size. It was easier to fashion it on my arm, so thus its on me now. Looks like crap too. I was bad at crafts, but wanted to try. But this thing was frikkin solid? Mine wasn't! It was some foam crap! Well whatever.

I heard something barreling down the road... no it was galloping. A horse? It was coming from behind so I tuned on a dime and began to walk backwards, a white armored woman with long braided red hair rode atop a white horse, ad I knew who it was.

Titania...

Oh shit! I ran to the bushes and ducked behind cover, unsure of what was going on but she passed easily enough. She seemed to be carrying basic things such as food and cloth. Maybe she was just returning then. It looks like war hadn't begun yet.. I think. I moved from my place to hide behind a tree closer to the road, inspecting for anyone else before walking out from the brush and continuing on. At least I knew I was in Crimea now, so that was good. It seemed Titania was head back somewhere... so maybe I should follow? I still had my clothes from.. yeah... well I had them on under my robes, so I walked into the woods again and began hearing a stream or something. Flowing water? I guess so. Either way, I came across the river and began walking along side it, searching with my enhanced vision for a shallow point.

after about an hour and making sure to head in the same direction Titania went, I found a shallow point and quickly began to undo my robes and take off my staves. I set the bag I had around my waist down, a few things clanking around inside before I finally remove my clothes to see my reflection as I entered the.. warm water. Slightly warm, and not cold at all... good. My reflection.. wasn't me. No.. haha.. of course its not me.

"Why would it be me... I'm a Laguz now. I'm lost in a place I know nothing o-" I stopped, my voice sounded... unreasonably feminine, something I guessed right then was a Heron trait or something. But I noticed... I was rather small now. Was I a child..? No.. too tall. I stared more intently, noticing my chest was.. odd to say the least. I had a mark, a brand from an iron perhaps on my left pack, right below my collar bone. I poked juussttt right quick.

"Fuck! God that hurt!"

Okay, note to self. Do not touch burn mark. Dumbass.

Anyway, I looked about my age. Twenty. So that means I'm way the hell older. Hoo-ah! Haha! I remember them always saying that in Call of Duty. It was always funny. Either or, my age really didn't matter I guess. I'm sure Reyson could tell me, or Leanne... if I survive. I ducked myself into the water, staying under and lying on my side at the bottom for a moment. I thought for a sec, and I should probably burn my old clothes. Its funny since I had bought an Assassin's Creed cosplay, and was always wearing the Jacket and hoodie since they were comfy and suited my weirdo self. ...Yeah the jacket actually might be a good Idea, except for the holes in the back to due, ahem, wings. I returned to th surface coughing a bit since I lacked oxygen ha. Idiocy.

I went over to my clothes and picked up my old ones, drying myself off with my shirt and using my old jacket for this long ass hair. Took some effort, but I got it. Either way, I had nothing to lose, but I still needed fire.

Jay? Could use send me a lighter or something? I'm going to burn my old clothes and things.

_...Fire tome in your bag hot shot. John's home so he can help you learn that real fast, and maybe teach you a few thins about staves too._

That would be nice. John... do you have a minute?

**_I heard and I have all weekened and spring break now. Hold on a moment, and get_**** dressed.**

I smiled nervously and began to dress, making sure to slowly slip my wings through the wholes in my robes cut and sewn specifically for them I guess. Thanks Jay.

_Ha... your very welcome Mithos._

I finished and sat down next to my bag, staring at the three staves in front of me. Ward, Heal and Hammerne huh? Well... maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I never really considered being mainly support and healing before. Maybe this could be a way to see if I like helping people more? I don't know, man.

I quickly turne around, hearing footsteps from behind before the last person I expected to see was there in all his battle mage glory. Before me stood none other than FoxwolfJackson, John.

"J-John?!"

"Hey! I thought you might need a tutorial real quick, and we have an entire week as it is! So I can help you with the basics and leave you these books as references!" He suddenly held up two books in magic and staves with his trademark grin plastered on his face. I slammed my hands opn his shoulder before headbutting him to his forehead, knocking him to the ground.

"Why send me to a world completely out of my element and make it worse by throwing me in a Heron's body!?" I am beyond pissed at John. Who the hell does this shit? Besides Jay. she's cool.

"I can hear you still!"

"Shut the fuck up then! I'll figure it out myself dammit! Leave me alone and stay out of my head John!" I packed up my things swiftly, taking the books he dropped and stomped off with no clue where to go. It didn't matter anyway. I always found a way. I can't believe this is happening still. This is so damn real though its hard to grasp. I stopped outside the woods once I reached a path, but I stepped right behind a platoon of Crimean Soldiers, and by the looks of it, the Royal Guard. Who else has such gaudy armor besides them and the royals themselves? I quickly duck into hiding, climbing up a tree since I didn't trust myself to fly. I reached about twenty-foot off the ground before I heard fighting, catching a flash of orange stowing away under the tree and in the bushes where I hid.

The sound of metal and agony filled screams plagued me, and it was then I noticed something more. I felt this weight on me, influencing my emotions to a great degree. Maybe they're the emotions of those below. A feeling of chivalry came from many of them, blood lust and a love for fighting from others. It seemed the Royal Guard was very chivalrous indeed. I could see well enough, and decided that maybe helping wouldn't be a bad thing. But what could I do anyway? I saw injuries forming up on several Crimea soldiers and made up my mind. I took the strap of the Heal staff I had on my back, and pulled it while taking a firm hold on the staff itself with my other hand. I don't know how well I can use it, but these are powerful right? I should b able to do something! swiftly digging through my bag for a book, I found John's and flipped it open to the first chapter and began to read.

...The feeling and wish of willing to help those in pain or with injuries? So its more of a wish? No, according to this book... its kindness that allows.. I'm not a kind person. Kay..

"Oh.. alrighty then." I held up the Heal staff and silently wished to heal the Crimea soldiers below garbed in white armor, I could hear surprised gasps from them below, but not any words. It seems they just kept fighting on, silently thanking whomever saved them judging from a change in emotions... which felt warm and light now. I could only climb down the tree slowly, healing them as much as I could while keeping from being too weak myself. Sliding down the trunk, I landed on my butt again with a surprised princess staring me in the face with fright. Oh boy. I sound old.

"Are you alright... miss? I was hiding above and healing your.. guards there."

I smiled at Elincia, silently hoping I could protect at least her from all the dangers she would face. I guess this is just the beginning, aye?

* * *

**Way better than the original. Not as fast either.**


	2. A War Begins And A Flame Burns

Hey. I got my first review only hours after the first chapter which really got me going.

Now, as you read on and blah blah, we'll figure out a few things on the way. Obviously I want to save Greil, but let's see how that turns out first. As for a pairing, I have many ways in which I plan to take this, but as you know I must decide on one plan of action here. I'd rather not have a harem going. As that quickly moves into the category of Gary Stu. Just remember that Heron's are known for being exceedingly beautiful, so If you see many descriptions of myself, you'll understand why. The problem with his entire character? Oh you'll find out soon. Also, I'm not blonde. To be told. If this happens to change to third person, which I'd rather it not... then I apologize since sometimes I forget.

You might be in for a surprise at the idea that came to my head while putting in my battle theme below.

* * *

Chapter 2

Dreaming Awake

Mithos' Battle Theme: Dawn Brigade

Mithos' Character Theme: Naesala's Theme (2)

* * *

I hadn't slept at all last night. How could I with these... things! I glared into the mirror that was in Mist's room. She let me use it after I asked, and I was terrified of what I found. What I found, was a fourteen-foot wing span. Two wings, white as the midnight snow. That's when it hit me, I wasn't in my own body. I ad thought at first, the annoying feeling in my back was just the phantom pains gong away. But this? This is insane! What am going to do?! Everybody hates Laguz and here I am as the weakest of them all! No wonder I can't do anything athletic. Now wonder I can't see in the dark anymore!

Jay!? Noah?!

_I... I'm sorry Ian. You would have come here in your burned and paralyzed body. This body, is your equivalent here and had almost died back in Begnion during the Serenes Forest's burning. _

What...? What the hell am I supposed to do? This isn't..

**_Calm down man. Just hurry and put the wrap back on and fold your wings in like they were! Someone's coming!_**

What?!

I quickly began to try and wrap my wings, but dammit I didn't know how! I struggled with them and it was too late. Mist opened her door. She was smiling as she walked in, but her eyes saw my back and... these fucking wings. She waled to me slowly, closing the door as she did. her eyes told me she was amazed, but I felt this intense fear of anyone know about my Heron body. Why?

_Laguz in hiding always had the fear of being fear. Even branded do. _Came a voice from within my soul. Was that my Laguz instinct? I wouldn't know, but hopefully it was.

I felt a touch to my wings, Mist's small hands rubbing the white feathers with an entranced look on her face. She looked me in the eyes, as if asking what I am. A hand over her mouth, covering half of her look full of absolute shock. I felt fear. Fear that she would hate me. Fear that she would scream in terror. Fear.. _of rejection I knew back home._ I was completely at her mercy, as she would be my judge, jury and executioner. Mist. My second favorite character. I hate this world more by the second.

"M-mist. Please... don't scream," I whispered, her eyes catching mine once more, my pain and fear filled eyes. How could I look this pathetic in front of her...? No! This useless pride, I'll have to get rid of it! But, when Mist's hand touch the space between my wings, tracing it to my other wing I.. collapsed. Why hello Heron Weak spot. Go fuck yourself.

"I... Mithos... what are you? A s-sub-human?" Her eyes were scared, but they held traces of wonder too. I couldn't believe this was happening. It was too early and I knew it too! Why the hell didn't Jay or Noah say anything about what I am?!

"N-no! I'm a... I'm a... Heron?" See finished her trance infested tracing of my wings, which made me shiver the whole time due to weirdness and many other things.

"Does anyone else... know?"

"N-no. Please don't tell them... please." Wow. I'm such a damn wimp. I could just run.

"I won't! Promise!" Mist smiled at me, picking up the thing used to bind my wings just right and held it up. "What me to help you?"

...What?

"What?" I said mirroring my thoughts exactly. Oh boy. I can here the pissy fan boys screaming now about Mist. But, now wasn't the time. What if Ike showed up and saw me shirtless with Mist?! Oh god I can only imagine what his teenage mind would think! BAH!

"Would you. Like for me. To help you. Put this on?" Did she really have to space it out like she was talking to an idiot? Brat.

"Uh... sure."

For the next ten minutes, we tried folding my wings properly and finally got the bind on them. I then clothed with Mist smiling as I through on the prist robe I had, putting my hands under my long as hell hair blonde and flipping it out of the jacket with a quick motion. I looked back into the mirror and took note of the un-tanned skin and golden yellow eyes looking back at me. I slid my gloves on and moved out of the way for Mist. I walked towards the door and left the room, finding the last person I would want to see standing there.

"I see you found my daughter's room, boy. Might I ask why you were inside?" Oh fucking shit. Commander Greil was as tall as me. I'm six foot six and he's... just as tall and could rip me in half. I am sweating in fear right now, as he has an axe, probably Urvan or whatever, over his shoulder.

"Ah... Mist let me use her mirror. S-sorry sir."

"Dad! Leave Mithos alone, he was just using my mirror!"

Greil smiled a bit, putting a hand on my shoulder and leading me to his office. Mist followed us and stood behind me as I sat down, noticing Soren and Ike in the room before Greil sat at his desk. This was probably about Crimea going to war, as everyone else filed into the room now. Gatrie actually wasn't wearing armor, nor was the Goddess of the Axe we all call Titania who walked in behind him, Shinon following her in. Boyd came in without a damn shirt on, just a towel over his shoulders, dragging Rolf in behind him with Rhys. Oscar came in last, and was the first to speak.

"Commander, I see Soren is back. Did something happen?" Greil nodded to Soren, who laid out a map but Greil spoke, addressing me before hand.

"Before this, I'd like to introduce Mithos. Mithos by his attire, is a priest, but Soren here tells me otherwise. Might I ask you about yourself, lad?" I nodded swiftly.

"Yes. I'm new to the use of light magics, and I tend to either heal or stay behind and fight from afar with light or elder magic. Before I had to flee from Castle Crimea, I was actively searching for a teacher in tactics to become a tactician for Crimea or Begnion." Nice save, its obvious your a novice to real battle now too!

"So you've nothing of experience combat?" Titania... sounded like Raine from Tales of Symphonia 2. Awesome~! But still...

"Ah well... I have basic experience such as experimentation with swords. Nothing more than that, as it was more of a childish way to play and escape reality at times." Oh yes. Tell them about waving around your katana back home and putting holes in your walls everywhere.

"I see. Why have you come to join a mercenary company, when you have no true knowledge, nor experience? As the commander, I imagine you realize why I am asking these question of you."

Well... I scratched my neck, obviously nervous since a lot of people who I liked were here and I didn't want to crack under the pressure like I always do. But... I couldn't just tell them everything... Mist already found out the biggest secret I hold right now. But... its Mist.. so I'm not overly worried. Oracle boy time.

_**Ashera help us all.**_

Hey! Shaddap! I got a way for it, and you did give me a light tome, so how about a crystal ball in my bag?

**_You're serious, aren't you?_**

Yes. Why didn't you think of this?

**_The level of Cliche was pathetic._**

Oi! I am not Cliche, Noah! Add a few fortune telling things too like tarot cards and all that.

I opened my bag at my side, sitting back down to rummage through my bag while speaking,

"I've been thinking on that, but with Daien and Crimea... I'd rather join a force that will help Crimea. I've seen somewhat of your future, you could say I'm a fortune teller, but in many ways." Awesome I found them. I pulled out the ball, which actually was a giant blue gem and then a deck of tarot cards and showed them to Greil. I think I saw humor flash through his eyes, as I continued.

"I know that soon, you'll find a Princess with hair as green as the forest. I imagine it would be Princess Crimea, who's birth is known to a select few. Also, you have soldiers prowling around within a league so..."

That was enough. Greil stood and motioned for Soren. Many ignored everything I said abou Elincia, obviously knowing there as no princess as far as they knew. Greil, Titania and Oscar looked knowingly at me, my return look being a nervous laugh.

"You probably remember that Soren's been training with another mercenary group, and studying in the library's of the castle. Well, he's back now. And he has some unbelievable news."

"News? Soren did something happen?" Ike asked, a touch of concern and wary in his voice. Soren nodded, simple and truthful before answering.

"It's Crimea and Daein. War has begun, everyone."

I felt Mist's hand land on my shoulder as she spoke, surprising me and making me jump as she spoke.

"War?! It... It can't be! Why would Daien attack Crimea?!"

"That's why I've called everyone here. Soren has some more information, and more than likely Mithos may as well. Go ahead, Soren. Mithos." I stared blankly before standing, Mist's hand falling from my shoulder as Soren laid out a map. I had a plan, to say I had been north of Crimea on the road when Daien soldiers captured me. Only letting me go due to the Seal of Begnion that was on the belt I wore. I guess this belt was Noah's? Hmm.

"Take a look at this map."

"Ah.. this is a map of the Tellius continent. Its quite detailed Soren." I complemented, earning a look from Soren I couldn't decode.

"Yes. This is the Melior, Crimea's capital. Our fort is about... here I would say," he claimed, pointing to a spot on the map and tapping it a few times. I took that moment to decied and pointed to my location I would have been in my tale.

"I was about here when I was capture by Daien's army, but upon speaking to a General, one clad in black armor, I was let free due to using the alibi of being a priest of Begnion under Duke Tanas. I was told to head south by this general, saying that southern Crimea would be much safer. I managed to stay within their army until we reached an area surrounding the Castle, and left a letter for the Black General. I saw Soren running back here, and called out to him since he appeared to be a scholar." I told them of all that happened up until I met Soren. This was quite the good plan so far. I'll have to see if I can get around easier with magic somehow. Maybe a warp staff would help.

Everyone nodded, except Shinon who was as always, doubting every word. Soren didn't seem convinced either, but didn't particularly seem to care.

"Yes. Everything started three to four days ago. I needed to do some research, so I went to the archives of Melior's royal library. Without warning, the scream and roars of a terrible beast- a wyvern, perhaps- rent the air, and the building was rocked by a tremor. I rushed outside and saw wave after wave of knights, cavalry, and wyvern riders, each clad in glistening ebon armor, black as night. That is when I ran by Mithos. From there we traveled s quickly as possible."

"So this is was the Daein army?"

"Correct, Commander."

"Provocation for these attack?"

Soren sighed, obviously knowing this question was to explain to everyone the situation between Crimea and Daein.

"As you all may know, relations between Crimea and Daein have never truely been friendly. However, that past centuries have only seen minor skirmishes to small battlefield, with nothing on this sort of scale. This attack was planned, for its brutality and lack of warning gave it the element of surprise." He looked down at the map with a glare, possibly glaring at the capital and I glared with him.

"I for one, have never seen this sort of destruction out side of demolition and taking down castles not fit to stand anymore." That was true, since back home I did help my father demolition entire houses and such. Maybe not the full truth but I saw the Twin Towers fall, so I have a very fresh image in my head to this day.

"Swift, devastating, ruining and brutal. Quite the daring gambit, as Crimea might have overthrown them for it." Titania grunted, seeing the plan for what it was.

I looked to the commander, who's right hand slammed onto the map. He was frustrated, knowing of King Ashnard's ways. A former Four Rider would know all of these things of course. I looked up at him, worry in my eyes I knew, and when he met my own... rage was quelling.

"This attack, should it succeed, was very much planned and well-chosen by whomever it their tactician. The king of Daien would not hesitate to employ such treacherous tactics what happen while you fled, Soren? Mithos?"

"King Crimea's brother deployed the Crimean army to meet the attack, while he the king himself ordered all his people to flee the city before the war reached their doorstep. Fearing the worst scenario, I fled and made my way here, meeting Mithos on the way," mentioned Soren, gesturing to me with his hand as I pulled out my tarot cards once more and began to shuffle them since I was nervous. This was tough... I never imagined a war council room would be so.. hard on your mentality to speak in about said war.

I stood and pointed to the map where a main Daien Camp I knew would be on my map due to the game. I sighed and began.

"Right about here, is a Daein camp. I ran past it from the east with Soren, taking note of fires in the woods to our east. Soren, had noticed as well but we both believed it to be a simple caravan. Do you think it could truly be a camp Soren? If it is, then your mercenary group is in far more trouble than you can imagine."

"Yes, it's very possible it was a scouting camp now, even if it was small. We can't rule out the possibility of this now like we could before. Previously we were set on return or in Mithos' case, joining. But now, I'm certain this is what that camp was."

"But even so, Soren, Mithos... we do not have information on the tides of battle." I looked up at Griel once more, his eyes hard with experience before I turned to look at Boyd, Shinon and Gatrie.

"Have anyone of you seen camps around? Smoke? Anything?"

Mist of all people spoke up.

"Yeah! I saw smoke to our south before we came in here!"

Everyone looked to Mist. We all knew in that instant... Daien was far more close than we would like them to be.

"Word of the war cannot have traveled far yet. We may well be the first ones who know of it out here. You did well to bring us this information, Soren. I know some risk was involved. I must also thank you, Mithos for assisting Soren in his return."

"It was nothing," Soren and I both spoke simultaneously, Ike, Mist, Boyd and Titania smiling a bit while Shinon even smirked slightly. I turned to Soren as he turned to me, a smile on my face and an unreadable expression on his own before we both nodded our silent thanks.

"Geez, Mithos. You're like Soren's twin." Ha. Never happening. Thanks Mist. My ego plummeted suddenly.

"Joking aside, Daein has invaded Crimea... We may be mercenaries, but this still affects us and our work," Titania stated. Everyone shook their heads, knowing she was right. Ike stepped forward and leaned on the table, staring at the map and tracing south of their fort here.

"If they're close enough to see that smoke, then what should we do?" Griel smiled with pride as Ike asked this, as this was his first big step to becoming a Commander.

"That's what we will decide on here and now, Ike. What do you see here, Titania?"

"Ah.. um, Commander, could I be excused? I'd like to see just how close that smoke is." I interrupted, the tension finally getting to me. I had forgotten that I, as a Heron was very prone to emotions. Too many were heavy and mixed, and I bet I was paling a bit more than normal. Greil nodded his consent, my eyes catching something in his eyes... knowing?

Either way, I rushed out of the room and outside where I fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Why was I this.. Heron thing? If we went into battle, this could seriously effect my mental state during the battle if these damned emotion kept bashing my head in. It seemed my own emotions where more weighty too, but not as much as those of others around me. I felt fear, probably from Ike, Mist or Rolf, maybe Rhys. But, I felt it from myself too.

I stood and dusted myself off, looking to see smoke to my right. I guess that was south since the sun was rising for the day, and then I saw smoke to the east, but far closer. Oh no. I cupped my hands over my hears and concentrated, hearing the clashing of many weapons and the clank of armor. I wondered if they were only a mile out, of half a mile. Something.. something in my.. something... told me they were a mile or so out. I quickly stepped back into the war room, feeling the heavy emotions once more.

"Ah, Shinon. Since you're so concerned, you can go as well." Ha! I walked into Shinon getting punked! Hell yeah!

"Wait, that's not what I... Blast."

"Who else... Gatrie, Rhys, and Soren. That should do. Ah, Mithos. You're back. May I ask if you intend to join?"

"Ah... I intended to ask, yes."

"Then you should scout ahead. As a priest, you should have no problem with Daein." I nodded, seeing how I had basically told them Daein was weary of Begnion's people it seemed. This is so going to bite me in the ass. "Go on ahead, what did you see?"

"South and East. The south is a fair distance away but I noticed the smoke to the easy, was very close. I believe there is fighting as I can hear the sounds of swords clashing and armor clanging around as they walk or move in general. Not even thirty minutes to our east."

"I see, head out now then and Ike will follow with Titania and those mentioned." Everyone nodded and filed out, Mist walking over to Greil and I caught what she said.

"Dad! Can I go with Mithos?"

...What?

_...What?_

_**...What?!**_

Apparently, we all thought the same thing but only I voiced it.

"...W...what? Mist I can barely protect myself!"

"You say the soldiers have seen you, and your sash marks you as a priest of Begnion. Where you are heading, there is a town nearby. Mist, its up to Mithos, as this mission should be safe. Bring a dagger in case."

"Okay!" Mist ran off and past my outstretched hand. Did Greil just seriously pin me with a sixteen year old?

"C..Commander!"

"Go now. She wouldn't stop asking if I wouldn't have said yes so leave quickly."

Oh. Huh. I bolted from the room, flying past everyone as I ran to escape the base, but Mist was slightly faster! Fuck. She was with me by the time I reached the gate and I sighed.

"Ready Mist?"

"Mhmm."

With that, we walked eastward. I wonder if I could carry her when flying? Ah.. I don't even know how to fly properly so lets not think on that!

* * *

Hahaha! This is fun! I hope you all enjoy chapter two, as much as I enjoyed writing it,


	3. The Flames of Youth, Heroic

Well here's chapter three ladies(and possibles gentlemen.)

Are there any Bleach fans here? Maybe Naruto? Well what would you think of a Self-Insert that replaces Naruto or Ichigo? full replacement. Everyone knows the person, but he seriously doesn't know any of them other than by the manga's and anime? Think that would be interesting?

Well if anyone is interested, then send me a review with that and a review of this story in it haha. I have a plethora of ideas and they all want out. So if you need a few random ideas, don't feel intimidated to ask me. I want credit of course, since I tend to use my ideas sooner or later. On that, is anyone a Kuroshitsuji fan? I'm thinking of sending in an Elder Brother or Sister for Ciel. Sister would be Sebastian X OC, Brother would be Angelina X OC. As for how it would work? Ciel's brother might have gone to America to explore it a bit? Well anyway.

Also, to my Geust reviewer... use a name."You update just because I posted one review ?"That's not why I updated at all. I was already writing the chapter as it is. Standard 'I update when I update.' applies to this story just like my other 21 stories.

Last chapter, Mist and Mithos started their scouting, and secretly, Mist had shopping to do. So with that, we begin!

* * *

Huh. I officially like horses. I was on one with Mist sitting behind me with her legs hanging off the side since we were going slow. We had packed heavily to seem like travels, and Greil actually laughed at my idea and told me it was good. Well points to me I guess, and Mist looked adorable in the robes of a Sister. This, I had been telling her several times as we went.

"Mist~!"

"S..stop teasing me over these robes!" She looked like Natasha but... you know as Mist! So cute!

"But you look adorable! Like you are begging not for money! But for hugs!" Ah, yes. Teasing Mist is enjoyable. She's been nice to me since I got here, so I guess her personality is what it always was. Overly friendly and loving to make friends. Hmm. Well at least we hadn't gotten more than ten steps before Mist mentioned we had horses. Ike and the others would leave a few hours from now if we didn't get back, so for now I was just enjoying the ride. We had only been riding for about an hour at slow pace before we came across a platoon of Daien soldiers fighting Crimea knights. We were far off, and Daien was losing.

"Mithos.. we shouldn't go further. Let's go back please," Mist whspered to me, a hand on my shoulder. She was scared and in all honesty, so was I. I didn't even know if I could cast the spells in my tome, let alone if my bones woud brake from a single punch. I really didn'tknow if HEron's were fragile or not. I knew they were peace loving peiople, but thats it. Deciding not to gamble, we turned around and kicked the horse to speed up. Mist held onto me as the horse galloped faster and I noticed a flash of orange in my view and reared back on the reins.

"Why did you stop?" I ignored the question and pointed to the Daien soldiers that were getting to close. The horse wasn't fast enough and I knew it. I looked Mist in her eyes, fear filling my own to a level I've never felt. But I couldn't let them have them. Not Mist or Elincia!

"Mist! Run! I have one spell that is an Aera Spell. It should take them all out!"

"What if it doesn't?! Ike and everyone won't get here in time!"

Seeing no other option, I slapped the horse as hard as I could. Mist screaming for me to not die since I was her friend. Friend... a friend. Something I had so much difficulty with in my day to day life, but made one so easily here. I hoped, that I could fight like John had... he was captured sure, but he had escaped. I couldn't let Petrine find me, the best way to be captured would be by the Black Knights hands, since I could talk to him. With my plan set, I looked onward towards the Ebon Knights riding towards me. My hands shook, I was trembling and I heard something. Voices...

_You're not John._

**_Don't follow my path_**

**Make a path for us... for our souls to finally merge for all time, my love.**

L..love?

I suddenly felt something in my heart. I couldn't tell what it was, but it felt like another soul altogether. I heard... its voice. A zanpakuto like in Bleach maybe? No. That's not it. I found myself in a strange landscape as I took notice of my surroundings once more. A vast ocean lay before me, the direct where I looked was... surely north. To the east, a great mountain of ice. To the South, an ancient stone tower. The west, held a swamp. This was strange, but familiar. I suddenly appeared in my room, then all went black as I saw a pale white hand break through the darkness.

This hand, so fragile, was taken by my own armored hand. It pulled me through these clouds of darkness, before I saw an angel of the heavens. She disappeared into Mist, but said something. A name..?

"Heron Prince..." No, a title.

I felt light open mroe as I opened my eyes, my life passing me by as if I was awaiting judgement from heaven. ..That's it! I felt a rush of... something. I grabbed my tome and flipped through the pages until I came across a page. My mouth recited on its own instantly, my mind shocked beyond compare.

"Numina sancta venire, fulgure!" I brought a hand up in prayer as a soldier neared, ducking under his lance and swinging my arm to the side. Light instantly crashed into him, blood running out of his armor as he fell off his horse. Did I just... kill a man?

I stood and stepped back, knowing other soldiers were coming but not thinking properly. I... killed. I murdered someone. N-no it was self defense... right? I started to run, remembering Elincia was in the bushes and running as fast as I could. They caught up swiftly, knocking me to the ground with the flat of an ax before seven knights hopped off their horses with cruel looks adorning their faces. Ha... ha ha. I guess I was never going to last long here. They kicked me into a tree, the pain harsh as my wings were hit hard.

I slid down the tree, unable to stand anymore as one rose his ax, ready to kill and brought down the blade before I saw an arrow embedded in his skull. I had an ax in my left shoulder, there's no way... I can't believe I'm going to die here. Its not deep... because of the tree but still. It hurts! Oh my god it hurts! I was screaming from the pain, little did I know I was cursing them in the Ancient Tongue, I knew what I was saying though.

"Hold on Mithos!" I heard Ike call out, slashing his way through a few soldiers while Titania rode in to decapitate the man who had tried to run me through with his sword. Ha... just like on earth. I'm such a worthless person. Its no wonder. I always get to be the damn victim. I hate it. I hate myself. There's no way around it anymore. I held my shoulder tight, hoping it would stop and then I saw Rhys with a smile on his face, all the soldiers dead around us as he began to heal my arm. I felt bones snap into place, not even realizing my arm had been broken.

Oscar had just finished off a few soldiers down the path with Boyd, from what I could see his armor was bloody now. But then I remembered Elincia, and tried to crawl into the bushes, much to Rhys protest.

"You shouldn't be moving, Mithos! You'll open your wounds again!"

"E..Elincia... are you.. safe?" I couldn't help it if I wanted to protect her. My favorite royal beside L'Arachel? Of course I would, it why I had started that damn fight. Little did I know it caused the soldiers to come faster. Rhys saw I as hiding and went back to battle as Gatrie and Shinon appeared, the latter having been in hiding. I finally got through the bushes, and fell into something soft. I heard a 'meep' sort of sound and looked up, my head landed in Pincess Elincia Ridell Crimea's lap. Wow. Talk about a good day. That made everything better.

"Are you.. alright Princess?"

She looked stunned at what I had did for her, but I took notice of the sword to her side. Amiti. Just like with John.

_Weird._

Jay... dun wanna die here.

_You won't. Walk it off._

Oh hell no. I was out like a light on the spot. The blood loss was too much for me, but as I died and went to heaven in Elincia's lap, I heard her whisper.

"Thank you, brave priest... for saving me. A complete stranger."

Man. I really was an idiot. Least I got Elincia's approval before death. Fucking shit.


	4. His New Home, Set Ablaze

Hello again.

You never know when I'll suddenly stop updating, but don't be annoyed by authors notes. These actually help me get my writing going and in the long run I didn't realize this until just now. Now, for the review left by Yggdrasil. Hardy har fucking har. I'm actually laughing but seriously, make a username on fanfiction and you might get previews by PM. Its normally how I advertise things I write. Shameful? No, but very strategic. Recently, a friend of mine by the name _MilleniaMaster. _Apparently had his account hacked or everything he had was wiped by an unknown bug. For those of you reading our joint saga, Peacekeeper/Peacemaker, we haven't given up but due to some real life things, it could be some time before he returns. With this in mind and our old PM's in hand, I'll probably go about this myself for now until his return.

Now, this story will never crossover with Peacemaker or Peacekeeper. The way I want this story to end will be unexpected I am sure, but sometimes things don't go the way you want and you end up in a hole. But I'd rather not have it end in some awful way, even though nobody ever does that right? Well, for now you'll have to keep reading. Also, did any of you know the Credits for Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance actually spell something with the letters they drop through the whole showing of said credits?

"This leads to KINGDOM HEARTS III."

Easter Egg anyone?

Chapter's one and two have been edited for grammar and error's, nothing important. Chapter Two has a single new sentence to have it flow better as no one reacted to Mithos' knowledge of Elincia. If I missed something, do tell.

**Gingalain **and **Zantana****.** If you're going to favorite a story, at least review it too! -cries manly tears of... manlyness that is rated MA for MANLY AWESOMENESS-

...I should use that in a description.

* * *

Chapter Four: Radiant Princess of Crimea

Starting Song: Neutiquam Erro - Radiant Dawn OST

* * *

**_As Ike and the Greil Mercenaries appeared on the scene, Mithos, a young male from Earth had been dealt a critical blow from an axe. Seeing this, Rhys and Titania quickly had made their way to his un-moving form, fearing the worst. From the noticeable light in his eyes burning brightly, Rhys healed his left arm and Mithos began to crawl into a bush. On the other side, was a hiding green haired woman wearing a beautiful orange dress with a golden Tiara on her head, The young man collapsed into her lap, calling out to her in only a whisper._**

**_The Mercenaries returned to base, now questioning who exactly Mithos was. Even if he was a fortune teller, be this a truth or real deceit, his knowledge was too much for a fortune teller. The Mercenaries laid him to bed upon arrival, Rhys, along with Greil and Titania watching as Mist tried to stop them from removing his clothing. They promised they wouldn't say what they saw, as she had done for Mithos in secret._**

**_The shock of the young, kind man being a Laguz was quite striking to them. With this in mind, they waited until night fell and he began to stir. Mist, sat by his bed until he awoke, Elincia also joining her in this endeavor as she believe she owned him an immense debt of gratitude. As he began to stir, the world forever would change, as his wings and hair flashed black and midnight violet, if only for an instant._**

* * *

Theme Song: Sorrowful Prince Pelleas

* * *

I woke up laying on my side, but my wings didn't feel tucked. Oh no. Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Did someone see them?! Dammit! I was officially fearful due to the way Laguz are treated, even if the Mercenaries didn't mind them. This was another one of those situations were I'll be blamed for something like I was back home! Just because I wound up in a fucking Laguz body... why. I sat up and punched the bed several times, ignoring the pain in my left arm until it reopened and I cried out. It was bleeding heavily still, and I guess that means Rhys wasn't good enough to heal these wounds, or he needed a Physic staff. Either way, I fell of the bed and luckily onto my side, not so luckily on my left side, inciting more pain and getting blood on the floor. The door swung open harshly, my face meeting the stare of the last person I would want to see me.

Shinon.

May face must of looked so pathetic. I was staring at him helplessly, holding my arm with a face begging him not to say anything. Not to hurt me, not to reject me, but for Shinon... just my being a Laguz was enough. He strung and arrow after flipping his bow around and pulling it off his shoulder, aimed at me with a stare of absolute hatred.

...Was I going to die again? I already felt the pain of dying once, and I even saw burns that weren't really there at times. But that one arrow, aimed right between by begging and pleading eyes spelt a second, more rapid death, even as I bled on the floor. Next I knew, Mist and Elincia had tackled Shinon down, the arrow nocking right into my already injured shoulder. I screamed, surely this resonated through the entire base. Gatrie came in, not even seeing Shinon and just stared while Soren came in with Ike and Greil, followed by Titania who pulled Elincia and Mist up from the ground. Gatrie helping Shinon up and pulling him out while Oscar arrived, but seeing me he pushed Boyd away with a nod in my direction. I heard Rolf shouting and wanting to make sure I was alright.

"Mithos!" Rhys called, running into the room with his staff and setting to work on my arm while Greil pulled the arrow out. Why.. why was I so weak and pathetic? I have nothing going for me, less than Reina in Medallion's Spark! I looked pathetic as Mist and Elincia tried to clean my arm and the floor. That's it. I'm done.

Jay. Please end it. I can't go on like this.

_Ian... I can't just..._

Please... LisaMarie. Please John. I don't want to do this. Its too much for me. I was such an idiot, to think I could survive here like John barely managed to do. Please... just let me go home.

**_Ian. There is no home. This isn't like my journey... you were supposed to eventually merge souls with the person you inhabit, fusing the memories to match the world. I thought, that since you were always so supportive of me on fanfiction, and kind while joking around, the least I could do was give you what I left behind. _**

I don't care! I can't do this! Heron's are so damn weak and I don't want this one to die because of me!

_...Goodbye, Ian._

...What?

I saw nothing. It was all white suddenly. I floated into a realm of death for those given a second chance. Why was I such an idiot to believe I could win? You know, beat the game in real life? How stupid am I to believe that? I looked at my hands, I had those gauntlets on, but they were so worn and old seeming. This made me wonder just where I was. Oddly enough, a mirror appeared before me. But.. my hair was a midnight dark purple and my wings were that of a raven? What...?

**You are witnessing the path you would have chosen, should you not have given up. The darkness of Elder magics would have taken your mind, crushing your old self and creating a demon of a heron. You would have surpassed all others, even John as a Elder Sage. Eventually, conquering all of Tellius under a single banner. The Nation of Crimea becoming your Kingdom, Elincia at your side and fearful as you executed the Mercenaries, Sanaki, Micaiah, all Laguz, all Branded. The only Laguz you would have left alive were those you had fought beside, before her very eyes with Ragnell and Alondite. Elincia fought you to the death, ending in her own as you impaled her with both Ragnell and Alondite, carving her heart out of her body anda section of her spine. You caught her in your arms, trying to choke her to death but light came into your eyes once more.**

**You committed suicide, saying you were not Human. Not Laguz. Not Branded. You were lower that anything, and you removed your own head.**

"...W...who are you?" I asked out loud, a figure materializing before me. Ashera..? No.. Yune? A simple nod gave me my answer, leading me to slam my hands to my face in terror at what I had done to so many people I already loved. So... that was the future, had I not given up... ha... fitting of me. A Liar.

**You don't want it to happen right?**

"Of course not!"

**Then do you still give up? Knowing that the you left behind is dark and will destroy the world because _you_ gave up?**

_...What?_ It was... my fault? Because I gave up?

**Yes. Even now your friends, the mercenaries are holding onto you barely, as your soul has resigned itself to death. I ask one last time... do you truly give up? Do you wish to hear Lisa and John once more? They, who are your guides though this adventure?**

"I made a promise to myself... days before I died. I wouldn't give up so easily... and I'd keep walking forward. Or fly in my case..." I stated, joking slightly at the end. Wait... I joked? Was I.. coming back? That was me. Buddy buddy and a jokester. I...

"No. I won't... please Yune. Please don't end me.."

**Remember something you say a lot Mithos... The World Ends...?**

"With you."

She nodded and the whiteness faded, leaving my eyes to slowly open on a bed with Mist and Elincia asleep with the heads on its side. I was on my right side, a pillow holding up my left arm and it was comfortable I shifted, sitting up slowly to not wake them up and I suddenly felt something in my mind. Words... flowed through my mind. I know what they are... Galdr. Right... I was a Heron... and a Royal no less. I knew what I could do now. Dark, errrr, Elder Magic, sorry Canas, and Light MAgic, along with Galdr. War Sage... that was a class I had made. A Sage who mastered all weapons and mounts, knew no equal in any form of combat. Wore only the greatest armor and craftsmanship one could find that was fit for a armor and weapons, even magic was blessed by the Goddess' Ashera, Yune and Ashunera.

But... he wasn't supposed to be evil! He was a class for a true hero! Not a Demonic Villain! But... now wasn't the time. The door opened slowly and Rhys smiled at me since I had had a hand on both Mist and Elincia's heads. They both had... such soft hair. I held a finger to my mouth and made the quieting noise that was universal, Rhys nodding as he sat down in the chair at the end of the bed.

This...

* * *

Theme Song Change! Stalwarts Unite!

* * *

...was my decision!

"Well, Elincia and Mist are almost always in here. Elincia says it is because she has yet to thank you for saving her. Mist, say your her friend and hasn't left the room except to bathe or when Titania and myself clean your arm and re-bandage it. You've been asleep for two or three days. You've woken at a terrible time as well, Daien's Army found us and wants Elincia."

I shook both Mist and Elincia fiercly, climbing out of the bed and around them to dress in a set of robes I found on my nightstand. I also noticed my tome and bag and strapped them on. Rhys knew this was urgant and helped me with my arm, seeing how the two females wouldn't wake up. Rhys shook them awake while I walked out the door, coming up behind Boyd and tapping him on his shoulder seeing how he was shorter than me.

"What the? Mithos?! Hey! Daien's-"

"I know. Rhys told me and he's waking Elinica and Mist. I can't move much, but casting magic shouldn't be a problem." Especially after meeting... Yune.

I hope you'll continue to believe in me, Goddess Yune. If you do, then I'll believe in you as well. My own world's god seemed to have abandoned me, but every time I truly needed him he was there. This time, I'd be there for a Goddess in need. Lehran's Medallion was with Mist, and after a while, I could probably tell her about my lineage as a Heron. It would be easier to take it before Nasir had a chance.

"Yeah! Come on we have to help fend them off!" Boyd took off, me jogging slightly to keep up even though I fell behind. My wings were visible, but I didn't care. Maybe I could play Angel of Heaven or something. Ha. There's an idea. I could imagine it now, Stalwarts Unite playing as Boyd and I began to walk outside. What did surprise me, was seeing the army being held back as I ran over to Soren, Boyd to Ike as I threw a Lightning spell into the chest of one soldier, sending him to his death.

"Mithos! Stay back with Soren! You're still injured!"

"Got it! Now let's kick their fucking little night crawling asses!"

Ike just looked at me, amazed by my speech before nodding and running another lance soldier through. Titania sped out of the barn on her horse, ramming the flat edge of her axe into a soldiers helmet while I struck him with Lightning, Soren with Wind. His armor shattered while his skull was visibly crushed, but we had to ignore it. I couldn't waver. I promised Yune! I saw an armor night trying to lance Shinon, and even though he... shot me, I still couldn't let a comrade and ally die. Opening my second tome, having pulled it from my bag, I decided to try Shine and began to cast, as I hadn't used it enough to just... know the perfect way to cast it. My hand began to shine with golden light, before I slung it to the side, casting the light out to crash six daggers of light into the knight, sending him to the ground, but not out for the count.

"Shinon! Get the fuck outta there you dumb ass!"

"Shut your mouth half-breed!"

Oh? Really? Considering I was born human and my mindset is of that, it only slightly pissed me off, but now wasn't the time.

"Boyd Oscar! A little help here!" I shouted out, backing away while casting with Soren as a cavalier rode up to us, actually slashing my left shoulder with his sword. Seriously? Why the fuck does everyone aim at my left shoulder!? Assholes! That sent me to the ground as Oscar lanced the man in his chest, Boyd's ax impaling him in the back since he had thrown it like a complete dumb ass.

"Mithos! Hold on, Rhys is on his way. Are you alright though?"

"Overall, I'm fine. Bastard swung at my left arm and nicked my shoulder. I can fight until he gets here, I see him behind Ike right now." I pointed to Ike, fighting a knight before an arrow hit the knight between his armor's plates and embedded itself within his neck. I didn't even have to think to know where that shot came from.

"This way!" I turned to see Soren heading around a corner, hiding in the bushes where we could cast our magic without being seen. I was actually about to do that too. I followed him in, a knight sneaking up on Oscar caught our attention, but not fast enough as he knocked our Lance Cavalier from his horse and sent him tot he ground. The knight met with a terrible fate as winds slashed him inside his armor, my light magic seared his hands and finally and arrows pierce his throat between the plates. Damn Shinon is good.

"Retreat! Retreat now!" The Daien commander? Hell yeah! I stood up and Soren came behind me. I turned to him.

"Soren. Ah.. do you think I could learn how to use a staff?" All I received was a blank look before he walked away to Ike, Greil coming up behind me. I suddenly remembered Soren had no clue how to use a staff until later on. Woops.

"Are you alright, Mithos? You were injured even further by Shinon's..."

"I'm fine Commander... but could you promise me something?"

"Oh? and what would you want me to promise you?"

"When you fight a man who gives you an orange blade, use it, and don't let him get to close. Don't use an a,x for if you do, you will die. Your student will slay you in a land of beasts. Please... accept aid and take up the blade once more, even if with your other hand."

He stared at me as I turned to face him, my eyes pleading since he was the only adult besides Titania I could go to, at least until Tibarn. I didn't want Greil to die with me here. John told him, but he didn't try to not die. I won't let that same stupid mistake happen here. With all these variables in mind, Greil only nodded in answer, silently agreeing to take my advice.

"Ike, Titania, Soren, Oscar, Boyd, Shinon, Gatrie, Rolf, Mist, Mithos. Gather all important documents and belongings. The rest we set ablaze with our fort. This place is no longer safe! Release the horses that we do not ride now! Don't leave anything that couldn't assist Daien! " I had started walking away already, knowing that was coming but I didn't have anything really needed. But the horses... I wonder if Greil would let me keep one. With that in mind, I sat in the stable's, looking for a horse that was like me a bit. Outcast and not really sure what to do. I noticed that they had only one female horse, it looked like a Kentucky Pearl-back. Oh wow... its beautiful too... why didn't they ride her more?

"Interested in horses, Prince Mithos?" Prince? Oh boy. So Greil knew blonde Heron's and pure white wings were Royalty. I always wanted to be a prince, but I saw how others acted and turned my head away from it. Case and point, Soren. But then again, he didn't even know who his parents were, let alone his heritage. I turned to Greil, my face somewhat of a nervous smile as I let out an equally nervous laugh.

"Well Commander, I actually prefer Pegasi but... she's the only one I've never seen leave her stable. She's like me I guess. Nobody really would let me show my full potential, and it made me lose my sense of self. Sometimes I wonder if I even know my name..." I stroked the blonde horse's mane, rubbing her spine gently with a bit of pressure to hopefully massage it for her.

"Hmm. This horse was given to us by the Crimean Knights for payment. She's not a very strong horse, but the man who gave us her said that if she found one like her, a rider that truly understood, than she would grow stronger than any other. Though, I can't help but find those words he chose strange, even so, I don't fully remember his speech." So she was just like me. I barely could ride a horse, proof being how I fell off last time. Maybe Titania or Oscar could... no they'll be busy. I.. don't want to get in their way. I smiled at her and a name came to mind oddly.

"Priscilla..."

"Hmm? Naming her already, boy?"

"Ah! I-I'm sorry! I just.. it came to mind!"

Greil stared hard at me for a moment, but laughed slightly before setting his hand on my right shoulder. Thank you for not smacking my left shoulder!

"She's yours, Mithos. Just take care of our lone princess mustang." I couldn't help it, I literally giggled at that. Princess Roy Mustang. HA! Brilliant! He didn't know how funny that really was! Greil left me to my own devices, but not before I had convinced him to help me put my wings in the wrap again. Well... at least I made a friend.

I looked around for a saddle, and found on that was old and worn, but usable for some time at least from what I could tell. I realized as I held this saddle by positioning it on my right shoulder... I had no idea how to put a saddle on a horse, and I still wanted to get a Pegasus and wyvern.

Looks like Ron White was right. You can't fix stupid.

Huh. I should wield a sword or ax one of these days.

...Goddess I'm a dumbass.

* * *

Well there lies chapter four. Now, chapters one through three have slight edits and corrections but there's no need to go back and read them so don't worry. Feel free if you would like to do so. Remember, if you're going to favorite or watch the story, leave a review. Nothing beats a review! Nothing comrades!

The next chapter will be entirely dedicated to Elincia, Rhys and Mist.


	5. Scorching Glory of Royalty

If you want a chapter faster, then reviews instead of marking a favorite is nice. I notice people on FF don't write a review for each chapter, which I honestly find annoying. Each chapter is something new and to see people reading but not realizing this is irritating.

- After this line is added after chapter is done.-

On a side note...

...

Holy shit this got long. Remember, I'm reading this oer as you all do and correcting it as I go. If you feel like telling me something you think I might miss, go for it -shrug-

Edit~ Amazing. I only found two errors. Damn I'm good.

* * *

**_During Mithos' rest, Elincia is revealed to be Princess Elincia Ridell Crimea. When questioned about why she was never known to the world, she explains her_**_** uncle, Lord Renning, was named as successor to the throne and to avoid national turmoil**_**_. Titania mentions that, even if this is true, Mithos, someone who not Royalty knew of her. Greil states that Mithos, is indeed Royalty but does not elaborate, confusing many of the other mercenaries besides Mist and Titania, while Rhys had already found his secret. Elincia tells them of Gallia, where she was to escape to and request refuge with _****_King Caineghis, the King of the Beast Laguz._**

**_A vote is cast to decide wither or not to assist the princess, or side with Daein, who had arrived at their doorstep. All went quiet, and Shinon stated that Daein was preparing to attack. Mist and Elincia, along with Rolf, are sent to the room where Mithos was recovering to hide. Boyd returned within mid battle with Rhys, determined to see if Mithos had awoken and he had. The three entered the battlefield, and the Mercenaries drove back Daien into a retreat. Greil commands them to gather all important things and burn the rest of the fortress to leave nothing to assist Daien. Mithos wanders into the stables and finds a blonde horse who much like himself, seemingly is an outcast._**

**_Greil sees him and tells him the horse is his to ride after recounting what the man who gave her to them said. Mithos sets down a path, unknowing changing from his dark path that was before him, into a path of radiance. After finding Titania, who helped him saddle the horse now that she was done, they left the fort with burning flames of glory behind them. Due to the darkness, Mithos rides his new friend Priscilla but is guided by Titania before setting a camp for the night._**

**_The travel east for four days, not meeting any opposition, which this is met with suspicion._**

* * *

I actually had slept in a massive tree we happen to run by last night. How? Titania and a torch used for light showing me where to um... fly. Yes! I flew! I final figured that out! It was actually very comfortable up here too. All I did was gaze at the full moon until I had fallen asleep and the branch I was on let me lean against the tree so I could sleep on my back with said branch in between my wings. Well at least now I know how Herons didn't fall off in their sleep all the time. I was still up here too. This tree was huge and I wished I could stay in it forever. The wind rustled my feathers! Ha! I'm kidding. It did feel nice though to have my hair blow in the wind, kind of like in those movies and all. It felt best when it blew across my wings though. Just... wow. So... refreshing?

"Mithos!" I heard a small feminine voice call you, I tilted my head towards the ground and saw Mist waving at me, Rhys at her side. Right, my arm. I shifted un comfortably, relying on my arms to push myself up to stand on the branch with one hand on the trunk. Mist's eyes widened as I jumped up and floated down slowly, flapping these friggin huge wings just to keep balance. When I made it to the ground, Rhys just checked my shoulder. Mist had run off quickly, I saw her over with Titania and Oscar, the latter of which was cooking something.

"Any new pains..? Your arm is healing quite well Mithos."

"I think its done healing over... you're great with a staff Rhys. New pains? No. Old pains? No, but the phantom pains are still there," I said with a shaky voice. Rhys smiled at my compliment, but I could just _feel_ something off about him.

"You're lucky your wings weren't injured... " Huh? Why would Rhys say something like that, and his voice has a tone of... envy..? Oh. That's why.

"Rhys? Hey, are you alright?"

He seemed to pause for a moment and looked up at me. He shook his head in the negative to which I frowned at. I knew something was off with him... I don't like to push things though. Maybe if I...

"Rhys, do you want to fly or something?" Bingo. I spotted his look of absolute fascination before he tried to hide it. I see. Heh.

"Y-yes. I've always been very sickly and never could do much for everyone. I've always wanted to use a sword like Ike, or maybe an axe like Titania, but my health keeps me away from those things." Rhys... I wonder if I could take him flying sometime? I'd never turned into the animal form, since quite frankly, I'd never even thought of the motion before. Then again, I was like Rhys in this body. Weak and lacking in physical aspects. Maybe we could do things together then that normally we wouldn't? My arm is healed now... so... maybe I could fly him around as thanks?

"I see. I'm a bit understanding. I've never really gone into the outside world much and I don't have hardly any experience. Let alone experience with a weapon or magic. I even noticed Soren's spells defeating everything I attacked at your fort. I... didn't even notice how weak my casting was. I just kept going," It was sad but true. I was too weak to even use light magic. I don't know how to sing the Seid magic and Galdr chants like Reyson and Leanne... so what am I supposed to do? Rhys and I were both too weak to fight in close quarters, so overall we were not suited for combat. At least Rhys could heal, were as I was stuck with a sad excuse for ability in light magic. I'm just wasting Noah's tomes now.

**Huh? Don't worry about that. It took me a long time to get into using light magic. Maybe you should try something else for now? Hold on, I'll find a tome here in my room. I hid them from Jay since she started trying to use them here.**

_H-hey!_

Thanks... but I'd rather do this on my own Noah. Well, you know what I mean. No handouts like the two tomes you already gave me.

**Well okay. Sure you don't want anything though?**

...Can I have some explosives?

**No. You cannot have a bunch of explosives.**

Dammit! That would be awesome!.

**You'd wind up killing yourself. You know I'm right.**

But... ART IS AN EXPLOSION! And its fun.

I looked to Rhys who was staring at me. Oh shit. Had I spaced out? Don't tell me that crap happens to me too!

"Rhys... come here!" I quickly grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him away from everyone. I could try to change, but I should change back as quickly as I can since I'd rather not stay as a bird for too long. I pulled him into a clear and concentrated thinking of myself turning into a bird. Would this work? I really fucking doubt it. I suddenly felt a warmth on my skin though, and I quickly opened my eyes to see... I was transforming. Woah. I looked like a Heron that's for sure. But... I was pretty... big. Damn. Well I was six-foot four inches... so nice. Rhys' mouth just dropped.

"M..mi-mithos?!" He shouted, but we were far enough away to not be heard. I nodded, my beak smacking the ground making me snort. Ow. That fucking hurt! I crouched down and motion my head for him to sit on my back, to which he old stared dumbly at me. Something must have clicked in his head since he even asked.

"You.. want me to ride you?" I nodded, smacking my beak into the ground again! Goddess dammit! That fucking hurts! I heard him laugh slightly at my expense, my heron bird thing eyes glaring at him before he crawled on sheepishly. I started flapping, hoping I didn't injure one of us, but with my luck I would.

I did it. We were flying! I flapped harder and harder, getting to above the normal tree line and started soaring a bit slowly, since I wasn't used to it and I'm sure Rhys wasn't either. Oh hell. Mist and Elincia would _definitely_ want to do this, if not Rolf too. Dammit. I swear if Boyd asks I'll peck him dammit! Peck attack! Rawr!

We flew over the camp, after gaining to about one hundred feet in the air. I saw everyone look up as I cawed, gaining their attention and then they saw Rhys on my back. Shinon, fell out of the tree he was one, the asshole. Gatrie looked shocked but then gave Rhys a thumbs up. Mist was positively glowing at what she saw. Soren didn't even look up for more than two seconds, not giving a damn as per usual. Ike was astounded while Titania just smiled. Boyd of course...

"I want a ride to!" What? Hell no. He's to heavy! I was fulfilling a dream for Rhys here! Rolf fist pumped with glinting eyes of joy while Elincia put her hands to together and said something. I'd be happy to give her, Mist and Rolf a ride later. The rest where too heavy, well maybe not Titania with her armor off. Rhys was shouting in pure joy as we flew on and I was so happy too. So this was flying.

I'd never imagined it to have such a feeling of freedom.

Down below, I saw everyone packing up. I slowly lowered Rhys and myself down into the same clearing and transformed back.

"Thank you so much Mithos! I've always wanted to do that!" I smiled at him, happy that I could do that for someone. We headed back to the camp though, Titania helping me mount Priscilla again when we arrived, since I couldn't remember how to saddle her.

"Mithos, was that you flying earlier? I saw Rhys on your back!" Her voice sounded reprimanding, which left me to wonder why. Maybe she was just worried, she was the mother hen in the group so it doesn't surprise me. I did look down in disappointment, kinda feeling down since Titania of all people reprimanded me. I mean, she's one of my favorite... people now.

Either way, she patted me on my left shoulder, having been healed by Rhys near constantly. I left Titania to listen to Rhys' experience riding Priscilla over to where Elincia was, along with Greil and Ike. I smiled at them, earning a smile from the beautiful princess herself and a cheeky grin from Ike.

"Ike..? Commander? Do you think I could learn to use a... axe or sword? Maybe both?" Ike just stared at me with a blank expression. I was kind of expecting that but Greil seemed to be in thought. I didn't really have a definitive class, but why stick to one thing like in the game? That kind of seems... pointless. I wonder if I can still speak to Yune? She had shown me what my future was, but what if I took that path and didn't use Dark Magic, let alone learn it? I mean, this way my big chance to finally be awesome with swords, axes, lances, magic and all that stuff! Back on Earth, magic didn't exist and the rest were outdated! But here, I could finally dream about it all! Maybe fulfill it!

"Prince Mithos, might I ask why you wish to learn how to properly use axes and swords, when you're clearly a mage? I see problems with this, since a Prince should not be on the front lines, much less a Heron." Greil did have a point. But, if I could use magic and all this other stuff, than I damn sure will! Dreams baby! But... he's right. I'm not strong enough.

"I see your point, Commander... sorry." I lost my smile, and started thinking negative again. I'm already proving to be useless. This is what I didn't want to happen.

With that, Greil and Ike watches as Princilla trotted away, the saddle not hurting me too much since I am wearing robes that are rather thick. We began to move more towards Gallia, trying to pick up the pace so Daein couldn't catch us. The area we were in was still pretty forested and the footing was only getting worse. The horses I'm sure hand not problems, but I stopped next to Elincia.

"Princess, would you like to ride with me? I'm not sure if Priscilla minds or not, but I'm sure I can bribe her with something!" I held out a hand to Elincia, who gratefully took and Titania helped her onto my horse. My wings were out, but spread so they didn't hurt me.

"Thank you, my lord Mithos." I heard the title and it kind of clicked in my head. It was definitely better than being called Prince Mithos by Greil all the time, but I think he did that to bug me. I'm not really... a confirmed prince.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, which in turn snapped me out of my thoughts as I turned my head to see Elincia smiling at me and pointing to my right.

Ohai conveniently appearing bird that looks like Yune. What.

"Y-Yune?!" I questioned loudly in shock, the bird nodded before a voice came into my head to shut up. This made many heads turn my way.

"You shut up!" Again, cue staring people. Elincia smiled as the bird fluttered onto my head and made itself a little nest. Yune, you're evil.

_**Oh hush! I didn't feel like looking for Micaiah anymore! I lost track of her!**_

Good job. So much for being a goddess.

I ignored her further protests and noticed something feeling out my right wings. Turning my head, Elincia, like Mist before her, was entranced. What am I a feather white and blonde exhibit to pet? I smiled nervously as she met my gaze, blushing and turning away from me.

"I-I apologize, mi lord Mithos."

"Princess, please call me Mithos."

She just stared at me before her mouth opened.

"But my lord, that is not proper!"

...Where had I seen this scenario before?

_Spellbinding Radiance**.**_

Jay? Yooo! Where you been?

_Busy. I'm a teacher remember? Spring break just started, so Noah and I have some time until we won't be able to help you as often. Also, you used to be an adventurer, but then you to an arrow to the shou-_

Shut up! I hate that shit!

I could hear her laughing in my head, along with a male laugh too. So Noah told her to say that. Asshole.

**Well, Fire Emblem Awakening just came out. I've actually been playing that incase I get thrown into it.**

...I looked at the trailers and it looked bad really. How is it, you torturing ass?

**Oh maybe I'll send you a 3DS temporarily if you're nice.**

I love you Noah! Please milord I beg of you to send me a 3DS and Fire Emblem!

**...I hate that title.**

It's why I said it.

I ignored them both, and turned to Elincia once more. She really was beautiful and I honestly hope she's not.. weak.

"Milord Mithos?"

"Mithos, Princess. Mithos."

"Then please call me Elincia." I heard a snort behind us and turned to see Shinon smirking and glaring at the same time. Hey Shinon, your face looks like your ass. Look somewhere else.

"But Princess that's not proper!" ...Noah didn't you say that?

**Yep.**

Oh boy.

"Then I shall continue to call you Milord." Damn. She was just as stubborn as she is in Spellbinding Radiance. Awesome. Sighing, I caved in and gave up altogether.

"Elincia... how are you doing, all things considered?" She smiled as I asked, apparently liking the fact I was calling her by her name.

...I suddenly felt very depressed. Here I was, more concerned with others again. I didn't even hear Elincia as I zoned out. I remembered my life before.

... Every day I woke up, somewhere in my subconsciousness realizing that day will be like all the others. I'd sit around at home, using the computer for the internet, talking with friends I've met on it. It's the same thing. My dad yelling at me to get a job when I've tried so hard, my mom pushing Christianity on me like I'm about to die, and everything else. I've been in a damn cage for eight years due to my fathers bullshit, maybe ten. Someone was pushing me forward, I'd finally found her.. but an argument occurred and I.. don't know if I can ever fix what was broken. Do I miss her? Yes. Does it show? No. I.. don't know how to show that form of loss. She gave me a sense of self, then ripped it away after something so stupid. I talked with someone I thought had hated me, and he enlightened me a bit. But in the end? Nothings changed. I've been crawling up hill all this time, only to fall off the cliff that was waiting for me.

So there I was, stuck in that process again. Did I want to die? Yeah. I think the world would be a lot better without me, but something keeps me from doing it. The pain? Nah. Somethings pulling me. Someone is. I don't know what or who, but if I find it, maybe I'll know who I am. A Name? Everyone has one. Doesn't mean they know who they are. I want friends, people to talk to, but at twenty years, its become harder. I'm behind society by far. Still a child in terms of likes and dislikes.

I thought that maybe something has to happen. Maybe I needed to move to a new place. Just go there. Where ever it may be. No money sure, but I'd find a way. I figure that, if I got out of here and went elsewhere, Japan, UK, anywhere other than the house I was in, I'd start feeling... better. I hate that town. I really do. I hated the house. I hate the people I lived with in many ways, even if its my mother and father. That whole town is filled with memories I'd rather forget.

I just need to escape that place, that fate, that damned hell. If I kept staying here, I knew that somewhere inside me, I'd die inside. It was killing my personality, it was killing my view of the world, it was killing everything about me. It was even killing me with how I eat and don't exercise out of depression. Did my dad care? No. My mom? She tried to care suddenly, but over ten years of not being there? I don't even consider her my mother now.

And now it was all gone. I died and wound up here. I'll never be able to go back, I was told as much. I wonder how many people will hate me before we reach Begnion.

I was shaken by the shoulder, rattling me enough to remove my head from the clouds above. I turned my head back to Elincia, who's worried look caused me to sigh. I'd ignored her entire answer and Mist was looking to me too. I just looked down at the ground, not even interested in anyone at the moment. This was... heart breaking? No... I couldn't place it. I don't quite know many emotions honestly. I haven't felt very many due to always having stayed locked away in my room. I knew I was depressed and hoped I could find a way out of it.

"Mithos?"

I looked back to the ground, absently stroking Priscilla as she carries me along the path, beside Mist and Titania on one horse, Elincia holding onto me from behind. I noticed something then, that my skin was so... pale. I had to wonder about that, why all Heron's were so pale I mean. But, depression hit me again. I missed my family, my friends, but not my life.

"Mithos. Please don't let yourself be so... down. If you truly need to speak to someone, I am willing to listen, Mithos." She shook my shoulder gentle, grasping it in a caring manner before I lifted my head to look at her. She really would make a great mother one day. Wait. Mother? Queen, dumbass. Queen. I ran a hand through my hair, flinging it our from my robes before turning to a smiling Elincia. Wow... she was.. beautiful when she smiled or more so.

"I... see. Um, thank you Elincia. But..." No. No! I couldn't be so sheltered this time! Elincia noticed my sudden pause and her smile fell into a look of worry. I turned away again. I shouldn't get close to people. I'll wind up hurting them if I do. My eyes took to the forest around us, seeing how I'd rather seem as if I was looking at scenery than just wandering of in my own world. We were passing a riverbank, the road splitting two ways. One saying to "River Belle Path" and the other to Al Kharid. That was a new name. The names both struck me as strange as well, sounding like something you would find in the desert and one in some rocky river area. Maybe I was wrong. Wait... were had I heard those names before...? Whatever.

"Mithos?"

I turn to Elincia, her worried and frowning face making me wish I hadn't caused her to seem so... down.

"I.. Elincia... its nothing. I'll try to remember to come to you if I-"

"Promise me, Mithos."

This is where I just stared at her. Elincia... was kind of motherly, and when she suddenly hugged me, not because she was holding onto me for support, but changed it into an actual hug... I was surprised.

"F-fine. I promise."

Elincia smiled and my response as she released me a bit, flapping my wings slightly to keep them from getting cramped like they did when I bound them up. I heard a bird tweet and Elincia had a small canary of some sort on her finger that... licked her nose. Yune. You're the only bird that brave.

**Am not!**

Busted.

The bird just looked at me, but it felt like a glare as she fluttered back up onto my head again. I suddenly get the impression Yune knows the future.

**What? Future? You asked about Micaiah and I was with her a few days ago. I thought you would be more interesting for a pack of meat for now!**

So I'm labeled as a sack of meat. Then what are you, a faggot?

**I am not a bundle of sticks! I'm a bundle of cute feathers with goddess powers and stuff, meat bird man who I should give pink hair!**

Die.

I heard her laughing in my head, knowing I had lost that little... whatever it was. Yune is way more childish than I ever thought possible. I wonder if Ashera is motherly then? I always thought Ashera and Ashunera looked beautiful, but... I can't worship them. I just can't. Maybe its because I'm from an alternate reality, with a different god, but I... God would never forgive me for that! But, I'm here so, I guess its okay.

It seemed the time passed faster than I thought, as the sun was almost down and we had a day with no battles. I was relieved, as I didn't want to hurt anyone.

I reined in Priscilla, who I was sure was exhausted before Titania helped me and Elincia down.

"Thank you, Titania."

"You're very welcome Prince Mithos. Maybe you should find Elincia and stay with her until we're done setting up camp." I only nodded before going into the bag on Priscilla's saddle. I didn't like where this was going. I'm... not some little Prince that needs protecting! Even Titania thought so, which makes me wonder if I should be grateful. I turn to everyone that's in camp, all busy with their owns things. I spy Elincia sitting on the edge of the wagon that Greil and Ike had been rotating in driving. I return my focus to my bag, aimlessly wondering if I should talk to Elincia or not. I saw the future, and shuddered once more at the memory.

Pulling out a tome, I thought to read it tonight so I could better understand what I was using. Soren seemed like quite the studying type, so maybe I could ask him. But all that went to dust with who walked up behind me, then shouted my name as loud as beorcanly possible.

..Beorcanly? What the fuck?

"Mithos!" Came the brash shouting of Boyd as he appeared behind me as aforementioned causing me to be startled and drop the bag I had pulled out of the saddles bags to examine as he did so. I went to crouch, but Boyd apparently was ahead of me and held out my strange bag.

"S-sorry.. um...? I don't think we've met or spoken yet..." came a soft whisper from myself, taking it from his hand while I slid back into my friend Priscilla, normally I'm half shy and other times I'm too open and trusting for my own good. But I was kind of rattled at the moment from the loud shout, and decided to take out whatever was in this bag. Surprisingly it was some sort of.. tome? I'll have to ask Soren.

Everyone was still doing their own thing, obviously used to Boyd by now. I smiled nervously, or so I thought, at Boyd who returned it with a confused look. Well...

"Ah.. your name?"

"You forgot?! I'm Boyd! I was going to tell you that you'll be in the way of everything over here. Mind moving somewhere else?" he asked plainly, not realizing how rude he was coming off. I glared at him, not knowing it wasn't intentional which he replied to with another confused look. I walked passed him, closing my eyes with my face pointed straight ahead and clutching my tome from the bag from before to my chest. Maybe I was being stubborn since I'm like Boyd, but at the time I didn't think so.

_You know, I have to wonder if you or Noah would be Sunohara or Tomoya._

**_I'd be Tomoya._**

Yeah. I'm definitely more of a Sunohara. You're Kyou for sure, Jay.

_**Agreed.**_

_Oh Tomoya. I think we need to have a little chat._

**_No.. I don't think we do._**

I didn't hear from them as I walked, but I found myself by Elincia by the time I knew the area around me. I sat next to her on one of two... cushions Dammit. I don't want to be treated like some prince. It makes me feel like I won't be able to be a Mercenary. With that in mind and since Elincia was nodding off, probably exhausted from our ride all day, I opened my tome to find I couldn't read it. Well shit.

"Mithos?" I immediately turned to Elincia with a smile.

"Yes Elincia?"

I noticed how tired she was and sighed, letting her lean on me with her head on my shoulder as she fell asleep. Now to find a way to read this. Ah! Here comes Mist! Perfect.

My hand shot up to wave Mist over, who beamed at the chance to get away from working and rushed over to see what I needed.

"Hi Prince Mithos.." My face smacked into my book. Not her too. At least she whispered since Elincia was asleep.

"Hello... Mist. Do you by chance know how to read this?" I held up the tome, letting her look at it with a nervous smile. She didn't either. I saw some sort of sparkle in her eyes though as she left and seemed to be looking for someone. Then she came back with Soren, who looked very irritated. When he saw Elincia and I, his irritated look dropped and he sighed.

"Prince Mithos, how can I help you?" Stab me now.

"Mithos is fine Soren... and I was hoping you could teach me how to read this tome... or the language in specific. If I knew any better, and if this wasn't Soren, his mouth would drop open in shock, but this was Soren. He actually glared at me, seeing the tome in my hand was a guide to using magic and was in a language I hadn't seen yet. Dammit Noah. Why did you send me this?

_**Because I had to learn it too.**_

...Dammit. Where?

**_Begion's Magic Academy. It should be there. Then again you're not in the same world as I was I think. Who knows._**

...You're so helpful I could just die sometimes.

_That's why I'm here too. Begnion does have a magic academy, and for the record, you've been slapped into the same world we were in. Now if you do what Noah did that's up too you. But I hope not._

I'm saving Petrine dammit. Greil too.

"I believe Mist can read this, so ask her for this Prince Mithos." Huh? Oh right. Conversation with Soren.

"Wait.. Mist?" I looked over to see her smiling nervously. Maybe she didn't think she was good enough? "I take i this is an everyday Beorcan language then?"

"Beorc?" At Mist's question I smiled, as this was a perfect opportunity to teach everyone how the Laguz work since I remembered that much.

"Soren, Mist, could you gather everyone while I... wake Elincia?" I actually was unable to wake her by the time everyone got there. I just didn't have it in me to wake her when she looked so peaceful, probably having the best rest she's had in some time.

"Prince Mithos, you wished to see us all?" The Commander had his arms folded as I sighed.

"First, please don't call me a Prince when I have no idea if I am... please. Second, I thought it might be wise to educate those who might not know of Laguz customs before we enter Gallia. Shinon, this is more important for you so be thankful I'm even telling you this. I'd rather the beast tribes rip you to shreds for before." Shinon glared daggers at me while I heard Boyd and Ike chuckle. I guess they caught my mischievous glance before. Aw, there's went my poker face attempt.

"This is true," came Greil's deep voice, causing everyone to look at him.

"The Laguz have many different customs than we do, and different names for races. Mithos, I trust you're to be explaining these?" I only nodded with a slight smile, somewhat happy Greil didn't mind.

"First off, never. Ever. Call a Laguz, a Sub-Human. The vast majority will kill you for such a thing, as it's a very large insult towards one of my fellow Laguz and I will not ask them to stop should you slip up. I say this as incentive to remember. Shinon, would have been killed on the spot for calling me that and probably tortured first for shooting me with an arrow." I glared at Shinon, who was still glaring from before. Fucking prick.

"Second, Laguz are very wary of human's as you call yourselves, or Beorc as we call you. Refer to yourself as Beorc if you do not wish to cause an issue. Also, keep note that you should never approach a Laguz so carefree. Keep your distance, at least five paces unless they say it is fine or make an obvious inclination that you may be closer to them. Some Laguz are very... edgy around humans, as many of us have known slavery, myself not included." I paused for a moment, letting everyone mull over this information and looked to them all to continue. When I had a nod from everyone but Shinon, Greil and Titania since the former didn't care and the latter two knew this, I continued.

"Laguz will warn you if you're in their territory and normally ask you to leave. Just apologize and explain. If needed, leave the area but ask them which way to go. That's about it."

I smiled at the sleeping Elincia as everyone but Mist went back to setting everything up.

"Well... ready to learn how to read Mithos?"

Ready? No. I hate school. Why did it sound like she was talking to a child?

* * *

**Hmm. This came out far different than I intended. Eh. Whatever though.**

**Credit for Jay and Noah belongs to FoxwolfJackson. Noah being FoxwolfJackson himself. This is not a co-written story.**

**On an off topic point, has anyone played Katawa Shoujo? I'm adding someone in a bit later just because of that visual novel. Lilly route. God I love Lilly. ;w; **

**Anyway, if you have a moment look at the other things I've wrote over time. When someone tells me they like something, I normally continue the story. Also, Yggdra. List a way for me to contact you dammit. **


	6. The Blazing Trail

_Okay, so here we are again. Today is a double update, but the next chapter is NOT part of this story. Its going to be a separate path. Read on._

* * *

_**As Elincia rests, the mercenaries prepare for the night. Seeing Mithos so close to the princess, one can only wonder if their is a future between them. But with Daien only leagues ahead of them, will they be able to cross into Gallia? Mithos, decides that he must do something besides sit and watch. He, as a prince, should be protecting those below him with his power. Realizing he has none, he begins a trial to gain what he requires to protect... her.**_

* * *

Seeing as Elincia had fallen asleep on me about an hour ago, I had managed to lift her slowly into my arms and carried her into our tent. Yeah. Our tent. I don't know if it was Boyd's brilliant suggestion, but we wound up in the same tent. I suspect it was Boyd. Either way, I was reading, or at least trying to read the language the tome's had been written in. Other books were written in standard English thank the goddess, even thought it was like that old English text MT font I used a lot back in high school. This apparently was the story of a male named Joshua and his friend Vexx who sought to end the Demon Kings terror upon the world. It vaguely reminded me of Diamond Soul, a game my brother made with RPG maker or something way back when I was like.. ten.

Wait.. hey.. Jay?

_What is it..?_

How old am I here?

_Uh.. good question. Herons are Laguz and known for their youthful appearance and longevity. I'd say you're about a hundred, give or take. You're Leanne's elder, but I'm not sure about Reyson or Rafiel._

I see this now... but uh. How t I speak the ancient tongue?

_It's the same language you speak while doing magic._

Oh. Okay that makes this easy then, even though I don't know how I can speak it.

_Memories merging. Also, you might turn into a female if you're not one already._

What?! Why!?

_I'm joking._

You know what? Fuck you Jay!

I cut the connection, the last thing I hear being laughter from her. I swear, she loves to bug me because she can't do it to Noah as easily anymore.

I heard Elincia breathing and turned to her. Her face looked... fearful? Maybe she was having a nightmare. Either way, my hand rested on her head and before I knew it, I was stroking her hair and humming a light tune. I wonder what I was humming anyway? Well... Elincia seemed to rest easy as I hummed my little tune, so all in all I'd say it was productive.

"Father... does Mi-.."

"Hmm? She stopped sleep talking," I whispered to nobody but myself, wondering what she was going to say. I thought on it, and I wonder if she was going to say... nah. That's... no don't even think about it. I sat there, continuing to hum. It was light but it resonated through me, as if the tune had ... was I singing Grace..? I was! No wonder it calmed Elincia.

...Elincia. I hope that I will be able to protect you, Mist and everyone soon. I couldn't bear to see any of you die in this war. I know this.. somehow. I feel as if it would break me. I've never been close enough to anyone that has passed away, and I don't understand the feeling of such loss. I realize that as a Heron I am prone to the power to feel the emotions of others, like I just did with Elincia. I had felt something else from her... and it reminded me of my feelings for Angelique back home.

Did... Elincia feel... affection toward-no. Hell no. This ain't some crappy cliché movie. I thought back on Mist and Titania. Both of them seemed rather..._ careful_ I guess. Maybe people really think Heron's are fragile. I don't know myself, since I haven't really tired anything tiring. But... Titania could help me use an axe right? Mist could convince Rhys to help me use a staff. I mean, I was using magic slightly, and I wasn't frail or anything, so why not try to do it all? It'll take time of course, but... maybe years. I'd like to make that class I made into a reality.

A War Sage huh? Using Fire, Thunder, Wind, Light, Elder, Staves, Swords, Axes, Bows and Lances? Sounds great to me! But... all that training. Ugh. I hate school too and I'll probably wind up as a student to someone over my magic. It just seems like a pain in the ass. I mean, sure it would be bad ass but... that's just so much work. I was still stroking Elincia's hair, and I remembered that and turned to looked down at her as I stopped doing so, but I still sang. I was a bit loud I think though.

Standing up, I peeked out of the tent and saw Shinon and Gatrie out by the fire. I came back in for a moment and finished the song for Elincia, stroking her hair all the while as she slept peacefully. Such a beautiful woman, that she is. Elincia's so loyal and selfless that I do worry about her in the future. Why do I worry so much about her these days? I'd be a fool not to admit.. I have a keen interest in her, but... I'm not sure. As I finished, I stood and pushed the flap of the tent out of my way. Stopping just for a moment, I looked over my shoulder and whispered.

"You once asked me, if you would be a good queen, Elincia. You asked because I told you I am a fortune-teller..." I paused, unsure if I should finish my words, as her breathing had changed. None the less, I finished.

"There's no such thing as a good queen coming from you. I only see... a beautiful and radiant queen whose reign will go down in history as the greatest there ever was due to her loyalty to her country and citizens."

I stepped forward, halfway out of the tent when her voice resonated into my ears.

"Thank you... Mithos."

All I could do, was smile and speak once more. The shadows of the fire from afar danced across my face as the shadows from my long hair hid the tear going down my cheek.

"I'll protect you, I swear this to you, my beautiful Princess Elincia. But... I know I am weak." I left the tent, the flap swinging behind me as I hard a mumble telling me I wasn't weak. I am weak Elincia... and I cannot deny my fate forever.

I decided not to think about it any longer and headed towards the center of our little tents. Seeing as how Gatrie and Shinon were on duty, I thought I could at least talk to Gatrie, if not Shinon. It took me a moment to reach the center of our albeit small camp, as I could only see what the fire eliminated and I knew I wouldn't be sleeping tonight since they basically told me to sleep with Elincia. Again, I'm pinning this decision on Boyd. Gatrie must have heard me and Shinon too since they turned to see me trip over something and land face first in the dirt.

"Fuck. Dammit! That fucking hurt man!

Pushing myself up from the ground, a hand was in front of me and I took it after seeing it was Gatrie.

"Thank you, Gatrie. Ow.."

"You all right Prince?" I'd be better if he didn't call me that...

"Yes..." I walked over with him to sit by the fire. I really didn't know what to say. Gatrie was an optimist, of which I am not. I'm one of the most negative people on the planet. If anything, wanted him to be the first to spea-.

"Well then Prince Mithos! How do you fare my friend?" Straight forward.

"..I think I'm fine. Just.. somewhat lost on what to do."

Gatrie seemed to think on my words for a moment, as if wondering how a prince would seem lost. I'll admit, that I'm not the slightest bit princely other than how selfish I can be.

"We overheard you singing Mithos."

"Ah... did you now."

"We did! were you trying to woo the princess with your lullaby?" Ha. Something like that but I wasn't going to tell him shit.

"No... she seemed to be having a nightmare, and this hymn in specific is meant to ease those that are graced by its sound."

I just noticed how much smoother my voice had become over time. I sounded... so clear. It's as if my emotions blend my voice perfectly in my speech. I.. can't explain it, but I like my new voice. I don't know if I want to go home. My life there on Earth... is over. why go back? I'll miss video games of course, but I was trying to get over all my.. addictions.

"I see. Have you any idea where you will be heading Mithos? I'm not fond of what I do here and think my skills could be better suited in Begnion somewhere! But.. I don't just want to leave Ike with no sign that..." I see. He was struggling with his choice. Shinon patted him on his back, something I could expect since they're rather good friends I guess.

"I.. want to go to Begnion. I know that.. as a Heron.. I'm weak due to how pacifist we are. We've no training for battle, and are vegetarians by nature. I can't protect anyone like this. My light magic.. is laughable."

"Ah! The Begion Magic Academy! You should enroll there as they're always taking new students that pass the exams. I hear the Pegasus Knights take mages on rare occasion as well... Mithos, your staring." Huh? I heard a chance of me getting a Pegasus and wandered into my personal fantasy land. Oh shut the fuck up! Like you all don't have one too!

"Uh.. sorry. I.. would like to join the Pegasus knights.. but..."

"At your level there's nobody that would accept you." Shinon...? "If you're that damned determined to protect a human while you're a damn sub-human and still don't care what anyone else thinks, than get off your ass and start getting a weapon as a skill!" Shinon stood up and walked over to a tent that I assume was his before smacking the flaps out-of-the-way and entering. Gatrie yawned beside me as I stared at the tent. Did Shinon just give... me advice? What?

"Well Prince Mithos, I believe it is Ike and Boyd's shift now! I think you should go ahead and sleep on it. Shinon rarely offers that.. advice I guess to anyone. Seeing how you're a Laguz, and so weak you might of just pissed him off. I doubt it immensely though. He seemed.. controlled. Goodnight." Gatrie went and woke Ike, who in turn woke Boyd. I began to sing once more, but I think this was.. yes, it was Rafiel's Aria. I walked back to the tent I was sharing with Elincia, passing Boyd and Ike, the former smiling evilly while the latter smiled gratefully for the song I assume. I knew Boyd was the asshat who set this up.

Opening the flap to the tent, nothing had changed besides a now breathing lighter Elincia. She was asleep... and we only had one futon. Boyd. Tomorrow I am going to kill you. I swear if Oscar and Rolf weren't his family, I'd kill his family too. Asshat. I zipped the tent closed and went over to Elinica once more, slowly taking the side of the futon that seemed to be mine, my wings facing towards the side of the tent while I faced Elincia. I had to move closer though, just so I could fit which was annoying seeing as how awkward this was going to be. Then again, nobody dared walk into Elincia's tent but me. That and I zipped the tent closed in case of Boyd.

I laid there for some time, hearing Boyd and Ike chat about what they think will happen with the war. I was grateful they both thought we would win... but Boyd said something I couldn't believe.

"Hey Ike..."

"What is it?"

"It's about Prince Mithos. I... don't know if he'll make it through the war."

"what? Why would you think that?"

I heard a sigh, knowing then that Boyd thought this over carefully before hand.

"The Commander once told us about Heron with Titania, remember? He said that war is such an amazing amount of emotion that it could crush them." I was shocked. I didn't even know about that. I knew I was prone to feeling people's emotions but... I never had thought about the scope of war.

"I remember that too. Father said he knew a Heron who traveled with him and mother for a time, who passed away very young after having a child while living with them. father never told me why." ...What? Jay? What the hell?

_Don't ask me or Noah. That's news to us._

"Ike... let's get him somewhere safe as soon as possible with Elincia. Maybe he'll be able to stay in Gallia with her." Boyd.. thank you for worrying about a complete stranger.

"No. He told me that night he slept in the trees, that he wanted o become strong. He told me a story about someone who was a War Sage or something. An old Heron legend that the first King of Heron's was a master of weapons, staves and magic. He said he wanted to be like that." Ike.. you remember that story? I thought he wasn't paying attention back then.

"Well. For now let's focus on Gallia. We've got all the time we need, and Prince Mithos.. has a voice I'd love to wake up to singing all the time! Ha!" Asshat.

I laid there, still looking at Elincia's beautiful sleeping face as I drifted into my dream-scape. As I did, I felt and arm come over me. I could only think it was Elincia in her slept as I heard her mumble something akin to 'my knight.' Elincia.. I'll protect you... promise.

* * *

...Why more followers than favorites! Favorites advertise for me dammit! Well anyway... I hope the pairing hasn't been made obvious for the Begnion and Gatrie route. Who am I kidding? Also, I am a review whore. I admit to my sin and ask for more reviews. Oh boy. I'm writing a preview for the Daein route and the next chapter is at nearly 500 words. I start less then five minutes ago.


	7. A Long Journey Ahead, Fuck You Noah

**Note: Unedited for grammar. I'm decided to screw around a bit here since I love torturing my OC's with random things. Sorry to all that favorited. I really wasn't happy with this story and took it down before. Was all blaahh n shit. Well I'm not editing chapters until I feel some high class effin need to lel. Unless its just that terrible grammar wise.**

**Yggdra. Make an account before I send your kidneys to LilyPichu. I also messed with the genderswap thing. I kept it, but now its more of a screw up on Noah and Jay's part and only temporary. Say... before meeting Gatrie in Begnion. That's a ways off anywho. Five, ten chapters if not more. I'm posting 'her' current female appearances on my profile for those interested. If you roleplay on frums and have used faceclaims, than the way i do character appearances should come as no shock to you haha.**

**To all: Don't. Fucking. Copy. And. Paste. Your. Reviews. I hate 'god of all' for doing that. He's an idiot for his name to begin with but whatevers. I also apologize to mah bud who made a SI with the female Soren. We all know, a female Soren is a cute and feisty Soren. I'd call her Saren myself or Rhiannon. Whatever though right? hehe.**

**Last thing, I'm seriously going to screw around and do weird shit for a bit. This is normal. Expect it when you read my stuff hahaha.**

**Rage more. Me removing it for a bit**

**Tsukiyomi: I finished this RIGHT as you reviewed lel.**

* * *

I laid there for a bit just watching Elincia sleep, as I myself was unable to do. I didn't know what I was going to do anymore and I hope that I live through this war. I don't know what drives me to stand in front of Elincia as protection... but I've done it and we've only just met. Elincia.. dammit. I know I could try and help everyone, but this light magic I seem to have is so damned weak. It doesn't really make any sense to me either on how its supposed to work. All for this girl laying before me, helpless and alone in this world without her father or uncle. Everything I was doing was for her... right?

A sigh escaped my lips as I shifted my weight a bit, moving slowly as to not awaken Elincia since we were sleeping on the same futon or whatever this thing is. I know Shinon and Gatrie have probably fallen asleep, Boyd and Ike having taken over the watch. That didn't bother me though, as they were far enough away not to hear me due to how... unnaturally light-footed Herons seem to be. That or maybe I don't weigh much, Well, Titania did lift me surprisingly easy so I guess the latter would be true.

With that, I maneuvered my way out of this... bed thing and got to my feet, putting a leather cloak that I had been wearing over these priest robes on before sticking my head out of the tent. I see Ike and Boyd sitting by the fire, looking around and had to time this right. I moved back and looked through the tent for something I could write on and found nothing. I decided to draw in the dirt a message, hoping to Yune the could read english. I finished it, telling them I couldn't travel with them any longer and left the tent. Making my way slowly to Gatrie's tent, and slipping inside as I arrive, Gatrie nodded to me as I came in.

"Gatire... I need to ask you a favor."

"What is it your highness?"

I sighed at the title but continued none the less. Being weak here was bad.

"I'm leaving for Port Toha. As a Prince, it's my decision and nobody is fucking stopping me."

He simply nodded, knowing full well I was allowed to leave at any time. He bore into me though, seeking reasoning from my eyes and it seems he found it.

"I see. What did you need?"

"Greil. When you arrive in Gallia and he faces a Four Rider of Daien, the entire company must stay awake once you reach a fortress where you'll be resting for the night. Greil will die if you do not all go with him. Please.. believe me. I'm leaving and I hope you'll do as I ask."

"Sure thing Mithos! We'll watch him alright? Can't have the commander dying on us. But take this, you may need it."

Gatrie held out a sword. Not an Iron Sword. Not a Steel Sword. Not even a Killing Edge. He held out a Brave Sword of all things to me. I looked at him stupidly, taking the sheathed blade in my left hand before drawing it with my right. Ike's stance... I knew it enough from the games and watched Greil and Zelgius enough. Heh. Make I can teach it to myself after seeing Ike actually use it so much. Doubtful. I nodded my thanks with a smile.

I left then, not turning to see the place ever again as I hid in a shadows. I waited for Boyd and Ike and after a few minutes they both looked completely away from my direction and I moved swiftly through the tents and left the camp heading... west if that north star is right and not bullshitting me right now. I know I have to go around this stupidly large fortress to get to Port Toha. I was not even a few feet from the camp, not even a hundred feet before I began to sing Grace once more. I know they could all hear me if they woke up. I turned my head, looking over my shoulder as I walked away from the camp. Torches were lit and I picked up my pace. My song echoed through this forest, so I knew they wouldn't find me without Volke or Sothe.

I was stupid for leaving like this, but I couldn't stay. The moon was bright tonight so I could see just enough to walk. I'd rather not fly since I'd probably hit a tree or something. Eh.

"Mithos! Please come back!" Dammit! How loud could that girl scream?! I know it was Elincia... but dammit. I couldn't fall in love here. I had a girl back home I was interested in. Kaa-chan I called her, as my roleplay parent who was the one to put her foot in the door when everyone else on a forum had left me out again. It saddened me greatly when I found out she was taken but... better not think on it. With that I just kept walking. My eyes searching the darkness within the moonlight for a sign that this entire life I had been given was worth it. The cries of Elincia and the Mercenaries still sounded behind me, and the neigh of a horse made me turn around. Priscilla had followed me out. Haha. Was I really so important to my blonde horse? I guess so since their was a travel bag in her mouth. I took it from her gently, noticing something white sticking out.

"What the fuck..?"

I opened the bag and a letter was inside. The envelope apparently had the name 'Grail' signed on it, and it was... english. Dammit Soren. You were just giving me nine kinds of hell because you could. Ignoring the obvious dick-headed nature of Soren for not telling me the language I knew was the same damn one as the books they wrote here, I opened the envelope carefully, my fingers gliding under the flap while earning myself a paper cut.

"Fuck!" I shouted aloud. Dammit! I hate paper cuts! Nothing hurts more dammit!

Waving my hand around like an idiot, I held the letter with my left and read it to myself.

_Prince Mithos_

_I can say I understand your leaving. As a Heron and Laguz, you may be naturally untrusting of us Beorc and from this I can only apologize for my ancestors before me, as the deeds those fools commited are foul and unwarrented. Please do survive, as I have seen no other Heron's since the massacre in Begnion and I could only imagine the effect on Princess Elincia that a death due to her would have on her mentality. This is not to say that you're only important to us for this reason._

_Mithos, you told me to watch for a man in Black Armor, and to not fight him alone. You told me, that I would die. I say that, if this is so, than I am to die. But, seeing you, a Heron and Royal Prince go out of their way to ask me not to die, I will not take such a risk. I do not believe this knight could prove so troublesome, but the warning you gave me seemed more than a premonition. I ask that you, in return, become strong. Heron's are known for their sied magic, something no other can do. Use it, take it up as your defense and light if you must. Remember, Heron's hold the key's and the tounge to the Ancient Magic lost time ago. Elder's I believe they are called, is one specific area of them and there is an academy in Begnion for mages. I recommend you go there._

_In your bag, I've stored a tome I had Soren search for within our fortress before we burnt it to the ground and two others. One, we found years ago buried here when my wife and I built a home in Gallia. Flux. This tome is rare due to its Elder roots form what Soren told me and within there is a message to one named Mithos, from John. I could not help but give this to you and hope that you know who's it was. The other RexAura, the personal tome of my wife who asked that I give I to a Heron upon her death. You say you know the future, but I ask if you know the past as well._

_Finally, the third tome, is of your favorite if I am correct. I saw in your eyes when Soren used wind magic, and knew my your face that you loved it. Soren personally wanted to give you this tome, and knew you wouldn't last here. You both are alike, but Soren cannot find how to... express such things without rudeness. This tome, he hand translated after the first time he cast it in front of you. I believe, he saw someone like Ike in you. This, as he says, will teach you the chants in our language by pronouncing them, while teaching you the language he uses for magic. Though I believe you're capable of it easily enough._

_Above all else, survive. I expect you to be alive when we liberate Crimea, Mithos. _

_My question is who is this Black Knight?_

_Elincia spoke to me, and said you didn't have a name here but told her to call you Mithos. She told me the name she would have given you, but she could not tell if you were a male or female due to your voice and appearance. I told her you were male, don't worry._

_I'll see you again, Mithos. Ask the Princess of your new name when you see her soon._

_- Grail_

I could only stare at the letter in my hands. Staring. Staring. Nothing in it clicked in my mind. The utter shock from all this information... I feel to my knees, tears running down my cheeks as I broke down. I wasn't making a sound as my arms were limp at my sides, and I stared to the moon with Priscilla nuzzling her snout into my tear cover cheek. Nothing was registering. Not. A. Damn. Thing. I looked at the paper in disbelief, Greil saying I was... what? I mean, I hadn't even...? What?

_Oh Mithos... please tell me you're okay._

Jay... Noah... what is going on...?

_**Thats... Ian. The only available body was a Heron Female named Octavia. She was adopted by Duke Tanas after the Serenes Massacre. So... in turn we fused you both together. **_

That's.. impossible... I wrote that..

_We know. We sent you into the world you always wanted to be in. You told John how much you had always wanted this and when you died... we justw anted you to be happy. Octavia was dying, and needed help to live. You're not in the same world John went to. I'm sorry... but I.._

I stood. Shreding the letter and nodding to Priscilla who seemed to understand as I clibed onto her slowly. I cried, sniffling as I did. I... was really dead then. No going back like John. It was over. Dead. Just like that, I would never see Hawkie, Cheshire, April, Chaozi, Chi, Dale, Robbie, Rodneh... haha. Ha..

Fuck Rodneh. Asshole .

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed laudly into the darkness, the tears pouring down my face as I fell onto Priscilla's neck. I wrapped my arms around her, and she seemed to sigh in her own way before trotting at a normal pace down the path.

"Priscilla... thank you."

Minutes. Hours. Days Time went on as my hair covered half of me. I had my wings bound and was still lying down. I haden't eaten in two days and I had found a new set of clothes within the bag. A note attached read they were Octavia's old clothes before she was almost killed. I... was Octavia then. So that was a name to go by. Had I been fooling myself so badly into believing I was still male? Had I looked? No. I hadn't... I was always so scared and exhausted that it never crossed my mind. Even my voice never caught my attention. Had I really been...

_**No. We were keeping you from thinking about it. You would have screamed and gone crazy.**_

Ha... yeah... thanks.. I think, John. Please... you two don't leave me alone out here. I know you're busy with your own lives but... I know I'm broken and cannot stand alone.

_**For starters, find something to eat. Heron's don't eat meat normally, but they can. Actually... hold on. Jay's sending you something since you can barely move according to her. **_

In front of me before Priscilla, was a pot of the createst pasta ever. Macoroni and effing cheese. No. Fucking. Way. I fll off Priscilla and took the spoon within it as I crawled up to it, happy with tears on my face. I hogged it into my stomach as fast as possible. I.. hadn't realized how hungry I was. Priscilla had probably been ating grass and drinking from streams she passed, and I realized then it was daylight.

Thank you Jay! I fucking love you so much right now!

_Haha.. anytime Mithos. _

Er.. my hair looks.. weird.

_**Yeeaahhh I died your hair green while you slept for fun.**_

I stopped eating to look and it was more of a green tinted blonde now. Huh... so am I female or what?

_**Three days ago... and no? My awesome magical powers... kinda made you male... I think. Well its more like your body and this one fused and while you're male you look... hella female.**_

"Right..." I dragged the word out to the extreme. I didn't trust that one damn bit.

I just kept eating and took notice to my sleeves as I did. I was.. filthy. I didn't have any money and nowhere to go really. The forest around me was very thick and the path was rather narrow too. Noah seemed to have gone off and done something else since I heard him talking to someone before he cut the line. Weirdo. Jay was already gone and I as busy praying and eating. Praying for her to cook for me more, hehe. I finished up and used my sleeve to clean my mouth, having nothing else anyway. With that, Priscilla randomly nuzzled my cheek again before I hugged her around her neck and released her so I could stand. I wonder if I was Gary... er Megary Sue now ha.

Get it?! Because I'm super female looking?!

Shut up I'm funny!

...I suddenly opened my robes, and I did indeed... lack that... part.

John.

_**Oh my. My real name. What could be so dire.**_

What would you say... if I was a woman because of your fuck up?

_**I would say "liar."**_

Hey. Heyyyyy! Jaaaayyyybbiirrddd... kill John.

I was met with laughter. Fuck this shit.

JOHN. FIX THIS SHIT NOOOWWW!

_**...I've got to see- nevermind my wife is glaring me into a corner like I am to be raped while chained down with an axe at my neck.**_

Jill Fizzart raping someone. I can dig it John.

_**I'll be running now.**_

Good luck.

With that, I heard a very _girlish _scream from Noah's connection before Jay was spouting death threats and something about her hatchet needing to be sharpened. Huh. Deciding to check out what else he fucked up, I opened my top. I cried. Now I look like an overgrown loli with a sword and book bag. One pair of glasses and I'll be a loli librarian. Yay fucking me.

Haha. So I'm flat chested... or.. eh. Kinda/ I guess I am.. small for these clothes. They're and older set of Rhys' robes and all... but I think I look good. I remembered that bag and quickly found it hanging on the saddle's... nob thing. Huh. The hell is that called anyway? ...Did I shrink too? Damn I must be 5'8'' now.. maybe that will be fixed later.

I dug inside and pulled out the tomes, holding them in between my arm and side before crouching and setting them down gently. I went back and found a mirror. Wow Greil... you have an amazing sense of humor. Either way, I looked into the mirror and saw my facial features for the first time, or first time paying attention.. and not flipping out then getting shot by an arrow.

...

...

...

...

...Good times.

I definitely looked female. I took some of my hair and decided to pin it up, but upon trying I failed utterly. Women always made this look easy too. I bet John did this on purpose because of that sex change joke I pulled on him last time we talked. Either way I tried to tie my hair with a few blue ribbons I found in the bag. They looked like the same ribbons Mist had, and I smiled. I liked Mist.. but now I couldn't possibly be with her or Elincia. Well not at the moment. Long as this shit ain't permanent then I don't give a fuck. Deciding to ignore that possible error, I reminded myself mentally that I was going to become stronger to protect Elincia and set to work trying to tie this annoyingly long hair. It reaches my knees here! Did Octavia ever cut it?! Jesus! Er... Yune! Err... fuck it all! ALLAH! DAMMIT!

I fiddled with it for a bit, seeing how we were on the side of the path. I actually looked... cute. Wow... I mean cute not like super beauty or anything just.. cute. Like, huh. I'm cute. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad as a temporary thing? I could be the most perverted female on the planet now! I remembered something.

Noah? Jay? Did Octavia have anything in specific she wore?

_**Yeah according to you at least. Hold on.. sending you the clothes n stuff snce Jay asked you for them at one point.**_

She did?

_**Yeah. She wanted to see if they looked good and they.. eh hem. Do. Anyway, there. Check your bag. Remember, don't ask for anything else.**_

Like hell I'm walking around in men's clothes when you fucked me over... albeit temporarily. This should be fun.

I stood beside Priscilla, changing into the clothes Octavia wore during battle then switched to her dress. Lovely. All three have a damn cravat. Anyway, I finally managed to get the red and white dress on and I looked into my small mirror. Yeaahhh... that didn't work. Either way, Priscilla snorted in what I assume was approval or laughter and I just left it on. Apparently Greil had sent a brush too, so I used that.

"OW!" God damn! How do women brush this sort of hair!? That hurt!

I continued on, brushing my hair with squeals of pain until clinking armor told me to pay attention, forward slash, stopped me from suicide by brush. I turned east and saw what I never wanted to see. Daien soldiers, and one of them pointing to me. I acted like I didn't see them, since I was fixing my hair up anyway and it was plausible.

..Wow. That's totaly a female excuse too. Dammit.

Quickly crouching down and sliding RexFlame and RexAura into my bag and began to pack up, noticing the pot of food disappeared.

Huh. Wonder if Jay did that.

"You there! Stay where you are, priestess!"

I was shaking by the time they got to me. I had torn the letter to shreds days before and didn't have anything that could point me out as a mercenary besides my tomes. I didn't even have a weapon! My magic is terrible too!

Wait... I had a sword on my waist. Fucking dammit Gatrie.

It was too late to run, as the soldiers where upon me and I smiled my best, and knew I looked terrified. I was! This isn't something I really dealt with back on earth forward slash that one planet!

"Where you are headed, Crimean scum?"

I shook a bit more, holding my hands together in front of me. It was a reflex I did when I was scared back home.

"I.. I'm h-heading to P-port Toha. I'm going home... to Begnion..."

"Any papers to prove that?" P-papers?!

"P-papers?! I didn't know I would need something like that!"

The soldier in the back had avoided my notice, but once I saw the helmet... I knew I was dead. The Black Knight, was leading this platoon of soldiers. I hadn't noticed him before as they were too far away!

"Enough. What is your name..?" I was shocked that he spoke to me, and the name that came out was something I probably didn't even consider ever saying. I'm such an idiot.

"Arturia..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...WHAT THE FUCK?

Great. I'm now a Mary Sue due to fucking naming myself Arturia.

"Any last names?"

Fuck. Whatever.

"Erm... Pendragon." Yeah. I'm going to ruin this if it becomes a fanfic.

_**It already is, and people thinks its crazy as hell.**_

Dammit... Hey. Put a Saber Lily dress in my bag and I'll stay female.

_**You're being stared down by the Black Knigt and you want a Saber Lily Dress.**_

Yep.

_**...I fear for your life. There. God your spoiled now because Jay's trying not to go shopping for you right now. I hate you. She's taking me now as a doll. Ass.**_

Suck it up.

Returning my attention to TBK man, his gaze pierced me through his helmet. I didn't know what to do, but I stepped back into Priscilla who rounded and stood in front of me. Effing weird horse! She was like, glaring right back at him! The hell?!

"You will come with us, Arturia. I promise you safety until you arrive in Begnion."

That honestly didn't surprise me, since if Zelgius knew Sephiran and Octavia was as close to Sephiran as she was when I wrote her out... than she was nearly devoted to him.

"I..." I shut up. That's what I did and nodded. I ain't pissing off TBK. Hell no. He did help me onto Priscilla and I quickly noticed there was a blonde girl with a lance in dark red armor with white trim beside him, right between myself and TBK. I probably should name him TBK... whatever. This girl... I wonder if she could.

"Excuse me.. miss?"

She spun around so quickly and accidentally smacked the Black Knight's armor, giving her the recoil ten fold as she spun back and hit the ground. Wow... that armor is nuts. She stood up and looked at me with a red face, cute.

"You see.. I was trying to fix my hair a moment ago and make it look a bit.. cuter? Could you.. maybe help with that..?"

"Of course! When we reach Begnion... if I'm allowed to.. I'll help you. But um.. why were you going to port Toha? Its... west of here."

...What?

"I have been going west!"

"You've been going east."

"GODDESS DAMMIT!"

* * *

**So... this is just for my personal amusement really. I want to see how many reviews question my sanity or something. No, I/he won't stay this way. I'm just having fun to get back inta writ'n dis here thing we kall fia'er em'brum. Teh'x'an style, son. Lel im joking. Just have fun reading lol.**

**55 reviews and chapter whatever will appear.**


	8. Filling The Fire With Wood

**Okay so I've kinda went and died again. I have no real will to write this anymore. I hit another damn blockade since I'm doing shit I shouldn't. Either way, this may be the last chapter for some time. **

* * *

Not even five minuted had gone by since I had awoken in this tent. I had slept in the tent with the blonde soldier girl from before. It turns out she's Amelia from Sacred Stones. Cool. We only had one cot or mattress sleeping bag thing though, so you could imagine how... weird it was to sleep with her.

_**Kinky.**_

_Indeed._

Get your heads out of the fucking gutter!

_**Hey! I was playing Awakening!**_

_They had fun last night. That is for sure._

The sudden comment from Jay had me thinking about the night before. Wow. I spoke to her for a good three hours and asked her about her past. Amelia's mother seemingly was raped by her 'father', who in turn was killed that very night he impregnated her due to a bandit raid. Apparently, her mother was the only survivor but was taken in by the bandits since they said they don't kill woman and children. Amelia then said her mother was the only woman in the entire village and no children lived there. It was all old men and other men, a small mining village. Nothing more and nothing less. After that, she lost her mother in the Serenes Massacre. So she was the daughter of a Heron and Beorc. Branded. I couldn't hide from her anymore. I wound up spewed out everything about what had happened to me.

In the end, she knew what I was but did not care. Her mother told her to always love Laguz, as the people who took her in were Laguz out in the desert in Begnion. Remembering this, I laid back down again, slipping my arms around this young girl, only fifteen and being a soldier to stop things like what happened to her mother. This was what did it. We had poured our hearts out to each other and honestly... somehow we wound up in sharing a bed too, even if it was forced in a way.

**_I repeat. Kinky_**.

Fuck off, Noah. I was holding her all night and singing. I hope you weren't watching you old pervert.

Ignoring the laughing elderly couple that protested swiftly about the elderly thought, I fell back to sleep on Amelia's erm.. chest.

Hahaha. Taking every opportunity to be seen as a pervert~!

Anyway, I covered us in my wings before slowly maneuvering the blanket over us. Mmm... I wouldn't mind staying female. Exciting and something I've yet to 'be' so to speak. Eh, but I'd rather not really. My thoughts eventually returned to Amelia, as I could only remember the way she spoke. It was like playing chess with a super computer that made purposefully random moves as if to mock everything you knew about chess, except with human interaction. Just some of the things she said threw me off my rocker. Maybe she's just trying to hard? She's very timid too.

My eyes swiftly began to close, and thank goodness too. I was exhausted still and had asked the Black Knight if we could sleep in for two hours after noticing Amelia herself was too tired to do anything. I nodded off slowly, hearing only Ameilia's breathing and the sounds of nature as I returned to rest.

Around noon, Amelia woke me up with a tomato red face since I was using her, eh hem. Boobs for a pillows. Mwahahaha. I'm cunning little bastard. I smile and slid off her before sitting up and on my legs in a Japanese fashion. This tent was small and my ten foot wing span couldn't stretch out properly, so I took it one wing at a time. Amelia was holding the covers over herself as I dressed into, that's right. SABER FUCKING LILY BITCHES! I even had an awesome sword to go with i- where did my sword go?

"Um.. Arturia, your sword is with my lance.. outside with whoever kept guard last night." She turned her heard away timidly before I literally threw her clothes at her. As she yelped I smiled before finishing up putting on the outfit I had. Ashera this thing is complex! How did Saber wear this all the ti- right. Magic. The sudden idea of using light magic on my hair came to mind. I remember reading in Spellbinding Radiance that Micaiah had covered her hand in it then brought it through her hair. It worked like a dream apparently.

"Amelia? Could you help me tie my hair up again?" I sighed. It was so difficult to due on my own, but either way I tried Micaiah's little trick. Pulling my glowing hand through my hair... it straightened it perfectly and cleaned it to the point it shined. Woah. Damn, Micaiah must be a genius!

Turning to Amelia, her face looked flabbergasted. Taking advantage of that, I jumped her and tried to pin her down so I could do the same. She struggled endlessly. I guess she thought I was trying to rape her or something. What the hell? Anyway, eventually I got my shining fingers in her hair and pulled swiftly, instantly taking care of her hair for the day. I slid off her for the second time today and swiftly grabbed my mirror before putting it in front of her. She squealed at the results before I smiled awkwardly at her.

"Could you.. um. Help me bind these?"

"O-oh! Of course Arturia!"

Ten minutes later, we were out and handed food. Apparently, someone had gone hunting. My epic outfit caught their attention, probably telling TBK I was a noble or something. It was very comforting though.. silk and cotton.. yay! I really avoided eye contact with TBK. I was sure he would leave soon.

"I must return to the front lines, Private Amelia. Continue on and watch miss Arturia to her destination." So I was right.

"Y-yes sir.."

"Private. This should not take more than a month's travel. Maybe you're not cut out for the army." With that, he turned and left. Zelgius you asshole.

"Yes teacher.." I heard that and snapped on him. What the fuck?! I don't care if women were shit here I ain't letting it fly!

"ZELGIUS YOU ASSHOLE! YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT YOUR IDENTITY?! DON'T STOMP ON WOMEN YOU BASTARD!"

Not a second later I found Alondite at my throat. Such a pretty white it is! Like the clouds.

"I'll ask only once how you know my identit-"

"Because you of all people couldn't tell I'm Octavia Altina Tanas. Duke Tana's daughter? And while I'm on this topic of identities! If you hurt Ike, Mist or even Gawain I'll personally run Alondite through your chest or make sure Sephiran never hears from you again. I know a lot of shit I shouldn't know but after burning to death I think I have the right to live right now!"

Oh yes. I was playing the Duke's daughter card on him now. Combo'd with a Heron Princess card and Heron Prince card since I knew damn well he heard me last night. Oh yes. I was enjoying this.

...Huh. I thought I wasn't a sadist.

He seemed to regard me for only a swift half-second before lowering his blade. Fucker. Octavia and Oliver gave you those swords since he managed to get them for their beauty! I remember enough about how I wrote her backstory dammit! Wait... WHERE'S MY MASTER SWORD THEN?

_**This isn't a crossover. You never officially made it one so HA!**_

Why Noah?! WHY?!

"So you're story is true." He turned to Amelia and waved her over. It seemed she knew all of this already. I guess she promised not to tell.

Within a single second, dust floated down on us and before I could voice my 'what' we appeared in some white room with.. very regal decor.

"Zelgius, who are our gues-" I heard a very gentle male voice call but cut himself off as I turned to him. Sephiran. No. I never officially stated Octavia was his betrothed... right Noah?

_**You did not.**_

Epic. Force down the Mary and Gary! Slay them!

_I wonder who's more manly, you or Elfman?_

What?

_Fairy Tail. Its an anime._

Oh. That. I got to the part with Nirvana or whatever. Maybe I should replicate Fire Dragon Slayer magic here?

_..._

_Please don't. You like_ to_ blow things up as it is._

"Lady Tanas? No.. your aura is much different. What has happened to you?"

"Mithos. Not Octavia..." I said non-chalantly, reminding myself of Yuri Lowell for a moment with the way I said it. I then took note of this.. castle palace thing.

Sephiran only smiled as I gawked at his.. castle? This place was huge! We were in some marble hall with stone pillars and red carpets! The walls unsurprisingly are covered in paintings, while I could se my reflection perfectly in the marble tiled floor. You wouldn't think they would have tile, but they do. The walls had tapestry and many artifacts hanging from them and shelves lined the walls. An endless amount of books and knowledge surrounded me. I hated learning overall but... this was something else. I saw a massive thick katana hanging on the wall with a smaller katana above it. The Tessaiga and Tenseiga?

Unconsciously, I walked over to the mounted Tessaiga and Tenseiga. How could someone have these blades? Here of all places. Beside them was an axe I remember MillenniaMaster drawing. The Tidal Axe, and the lance it was the Typhoon Spear! How did Sephiran... get all this?

"My my, rather interested in weapons. Those are relics of a forgotten age, Mithos." I turned my head, Sephiran coming to a stop beside me. He was easily taller than me by a foot or so. The game didn't do this man justice. Even as a fellow man, albeit temporarily female, I had to admit he was beautiful and totally above my league. The robe he wore was surprisingly like Sesshomaru's yukata down to every detail. What is this feeling in my chest? Its warm... ah.. did Octavia..?

"Their names are the Tessaiga, Tenseiga, and Sō'unga. These are weapons the Great Dog Laguz, Inu no Taisho used to battle alongside the Dark Goddess. The Tessaiga could slay one-hundred enemies in a single swing of the blade, while its sister the Tenseiga, could save a hundred lives with a single swing."

_Mithos..._

I couldn't help but stare with a shine in my eyes at Sephiran. If I found a way... I was taking Tessaiga, Tenseiga and Sō'unga. But there was a fourth blade mounted below them all on a stand. If my eyes are not screwing with me, that's Yukianesa from BlazBlue.

_Mithos..._

What the? I heard that voice and I was suddenly kicked out of my own body or something. I started over to it with a hand rising up to take the sword, completely out of my own control. A hand caught my wrist though, and I turned my head to meet the angered eyes of Sephiran. Fear struck across my face like lightning right then. Sephiran.. looked scary as hell! As quickly as i had occured, his smile reformed. Perhaps he had dismissed whatever drew me to the sword. Weird day.

"Octavia? Are you alright?"

I only cold stare with no real indicators in my eyes. What the hell had that been?

_Mithos! Stay the hell away from that sword!_

Jay? What happened? I lost control of myself for a second.

_That sword happened. You've played BlazBlue and you know what Yukianesa does to Jin! Stay clear! I told you we weren't giving you Yukianesa and now you know why._

That could have been a lot easier, Jay. You made that way more complicated than it needed to be. A heads up would have been nice.

_I was trying to tell you to get away from it. Your lucky Sephiran stopped you._

I don't care, I'm finding a way to get Yukianesa, Tessai, Sō'unga and Tenseiga! That's a fanboy's dream dammit!

_Its not like you're going to wind up in Inuyasha or Tales of Vesperia!_

**_EPIC_ _FORSHADOWING!_**

Shut up, Noah. I'd never get into Vesperia or Inuyasha and I know it.

_**If only you**** knew.**_

* * *

**No. I won't get all four swords. Jesus. Lucky if I stick to the plan and even get one. Doubt it. Again, unedited. **


	9. In The End, The Flame Faded

**Sorry guys. This story is officially dead. I'm going to remove it soon, and it won't come back. I'll probably writ something new soon. Who knows. **

**- TKOH**


	10. The Phoenix Rises

**Hey. Its about time I told you I'm going to restart this and have fun with it. I'm going to be brave and take a lot of things into the game with me for prepared-ness(NOT A WORD!) and fun. I was thinking on it and thought it could use some fun things and custom stuff. I really tried to do too much and center it o me which led to a downfall in m writing. so this time it's third person and will have interaction between all characters. For the record, this is the setting of Fire Emblem: Spellbinding Radiance from FoxWolfJackson(AKA the best Fire Emblem Self Insert out right now. Nothing comes close.) It will be different of course, but I just like his setting a bit TOO much. Not everything will be the same, infact only the PoR section will have any real relation. RD wont be a part of this until two more SI's are complete.  
**

**Promises!**

**One, Mithos is a HEALER and Heron Laguz. This will not change. **

**Two, I may Genderswap him at some point for a filler chapter that would have to do with a spell gone wrong. Probably in Begion.**

**Three, he will have a shit ton of stuff dragged with him into this SI. I have a list. Ranging from random cosplay to first aid crap. I'll explain when I write it. Actually, I'm moving out soon and I really do own all this crap. So bah humbug to you. No I can't take my car sadly. That would funny... NOPE NOT DOING IT. BAD BRAIN. BAD.**

**Four, I won't quit this time. I'm really needing to work on how I write.**

**Will add more so check back for this chapter to be updated.**

**- TKOH**


End file.
